Monster in Disguise
by Sasusakui
Summary: Sheva Alomar would've never thought she would be another person to be the perfect host of both the C-virus and Uroboros. Blindsided by the side effects to both viruses, Sheva flees the BSAA and is taken in by none other than Oswell E. Spencer who refers to her as his daughter. Meanwhile, Chris is ordered to either stay behind and watch Sheva be captured or capture her himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster in the Dark**

Chapter 1

* * *

She stared out the window with such intensity that Chris was actually worried. Today was the day that the BSAA ran blood tests on all of its employees for any signs of the virus— especially the C-virus, the Progenitor virus or Uroboros.

The only person who didn't have to take the test was Jill, who was still recovering from her events with Wesker. Her hair was returned to the natural color it was (which was brown) and left down for the time being, she was off for the year and therefor not required to take the test.

Chris on the other hand, was more worried for Sheva than anyone else at this moment. He was the only person that knew her secret and could do nothing to help her, each night he had prayed that somehow the uneventful events would somehow transfer to him instead, but his wishes had never been answered.

She turned to him with very light hazel eyes, unnaturally bright, and couldn't keep her head up any longer. Her eyes closed as she thought about her life behind bars or on a lab table for the rest of her living years. There was only so much time she had left before anyone else found out.

"The test is mandatory Sheva" Chris said while gulping hard.

She looked at him with slight anger, what was wrong with him? He acted like she didn't already know that the test was completely mandatory, forced or not forced, employees _have_ to get the test.

"What happens now?" Sheva asked croakily. "What happens when they find it?...I'll spend my life as a lab rat, that's what they'll do" she said helplessly.

Chris rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders gently, trying to breathe life back into her.

"I'll never let that happen to you..." He looked around the room for any sort of inspiration any sort of miracle to save his friend.

"Chris..my eyes are already changing, the parasite is making its way through my veins as we speak..." She started to tear up and Chris's face slowly started to crumble, her tears were no longer made of water. "You can't go against the whole world for me..."

He tugged on her hand and kissed it gently. "But you know I'll try" he said quietly. "I wish I could shield you from this"

"I would've never thought..that my blood would be..adaptable to both the C-virus and Uroboros" she laughed ruefully. "If someone would've told me this six months ago...I would've pointed to the nearest hospital or something"

Chris smiled sadly. "It isn't your fault that this happened Sheva..no one could've expected this to happen"

A knock on the door made both of their heads shoot up, and in walked Claire, who had no idea the depth of the situation.

"Sheva!" she greeted cheerfully. "Your test is being prepared now so you should go get ready" Claire informed with a bright smile.

Chris's eyes widened as he looked at Sheva with a level of fear in his eyes. She returned the look with a crestfallen part in her lips as she latched her hands onto Chris's biceps.

Claire noticed the somber mood in the room as soon as she noticed the worried look on Sheva's face.

"Sheva?" She called uncertainly. "What's wrong? It's only a test"

Sheva smiled at the young female. "Don't worry honey. I'm fine, I'll be right out"

Claire nodded and left knowing deep down that not everything was fine as Sheva had said.

Chris watched the back of Sheva as she returned to her tired and worn out state. The parasite working its way in her body prevented her from sleeping and exhausted her to the extent of her sometimes slurring her words. Her eyes started changing from their brown hue a little over a month ago, starting with the outsides of her irises, they slowly started to brighten and turn hazel. It was magnificent at first, a beautiful color. The color that showed up when the sun just happened to catch her eyes directly, but they glowed unnaturally.

The blue veins under her skin also started to show more prominently than normal, and her glowing caramel skin dulled, then paled. If anything, she looked like she was starting to die. Chris wanted to scream into the ear of whatever god that was out there when she told him that it was starting to get harder and harder for her to even get out of bed at all, none the less sleep.

He was afraid that if she tried she would never wake up again.

"I'm scared Chris.." She spoke quietly. "I'm really _really_ scared"

Chris shook his head at her and shushed her. "I'm right here Sheva, I'll protect you from this. Everything will be fine you'll see" he reassured her.

Her breath started to come out in puffs of steam as she spoke words to him. It was a fairly warm room, and it was near the middle of July.

Another knock on the door surprised them and in walked Barry, a burly guy that didn't take attitude much less back-lip from anyone.

"Alright Shev, it's time for your check-up" he said in a joking manner.

Sheva stood up on her own, but stumbled a little, her low ponytail swinging.

"You alright girl?" Barry asked as he checked out her appearance (which he did frequently) "You don't seem to be doing so hot today"

Sheva nodded and smiled. "I'm a little sick today, don't worry about it" she said waving her hand away at the matter.

Barry nodded at her and rubbed the back of her head, he knew she wasn't one to hide things so petty as of her health.

"Alright, well you know how the docs are when they check you out, even if your the slightest bit sick with a human ailment they'll give you triple dosages of medicines. So you'll be fine in no time" Barry reassured.

Sheva nodded, only returning the smile by a fifth. "Of course"

She looked back at Chris for the final time before being led out the waiting room by Barry, the door clicking shut behind them with finality. Chris sat down and sighed aloud, the room was filled with chairs from previous S.T.A.R.S and Alpha members being in there with him and Sheva. They all made jokes and kicked eachother around like the good friends they all were, but now that the room was empty, Chris felt nothing but loneliness and dread. I hope this isn't a sign he thought with slight anxiety.

A loud bang was heard that echoed through the walls and a scream from a young girl could be heard. Chris immediately recognized the scream as his sister's and bolted out of the waiting room and hauled ass through the halls of the building until he found her, crouched over and bleeding from the shoulder. He knelt down and immediately started to dress it.

"Oh my god Claire!" He said grabbing her firmly by the face. She shivered in fear and kept murmuring to herself that whatever she saw wasn't real nor human. "Claire listen to me sweetheart...tell me what happened" he told her sternly.

She shook in his arms and sweated profusely. "They tried to kill her...th-they tri-tried to -they g-gave he-her an -ove-overdose of -Uro-Uroboros..." She sobbed loudly and couldn't be stopped.

Chris shook with fury and fear. Knowing what the executive members of BSAA did to Sheva, what they tried to do, but now he had to find her. Who knows what they were trying to attempt now. He carried Claire to safety in the waiting room and murmured in her ear that he would be back before she woke up again, and left swiftly down the halls to at least find Barry.

"Chris!" a female called.

Chris whirled behind him to see who called, and met with a young girl he knew by the name of Rebecca Chambers, a wonderful scientist and an excellent medical soldier. Naturally, Chris was happy to see her.

"Rebecca!" Chris exclaimed. "What's going on?" He asked.

Rebecca's face hardened. "I don't know how to tell you this Chris ,but..I'll just show you instead" she said leading him down the hallway.

Chris wondered frantically what was going on here, just an hour or so ago he was with Sheva and it seemed as if she was being toted off to her public execution, that one last look of desperation. He had to make sure she was ok and that nothing of any harm came her way.

What he got was quite the opposite of what he wanted out of this whole situation.

The labs were destroyed from top to bottom, shattered glass, splattered blood still fresh and dripping down the walls as Chris looked, half torn limbs and body parts, a dead eyes peering up at Chris, a sight he never wanted to see again.

He walked into the large puddles of blood and looked at the destruction of the labs and the dead bodies that laid inside of them.

"Oh my god Sheva, what have you done?" He whispered in shock.

Rebecca walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alomar is gone, she fled the scene as soon as other officals arrived at the event"

"How did she escape?" Chris asked aloud.

Rebecca gestured to the dead soldiers on the ground, as well as the dead scientists that laid scattered around the room.

"No one knows..the only people that do aren't here to speak up about it" she said.

"She couldn't have just disappeared"

"Well she's not here.." Rebecca retorted.

Chris was left stunned and tossed aside. Instead of running away he felt that she should've at least said something to him. '_**I'm scared Chris'...'I'm so scared'**_

He clenched his fists tightly. "I'll find her"

Rebecca stared at him blankly, her brown eyes searching, finding, and calculating. Her pressed, gray business suit making her look older and more adult-like.

"We know she's infected Chris" she told him flatly. "If you try to save her from us we _will_ label that as treason, the only way your going to be granted access to this mission is only if your going to bring her back here..._dead or alive_"

Chris's eyes widened to new heights. When did this happen? When did things escalate so far? Why did Sheva kill all those people? He couldn't let this happen..no...this wasn't happening!

"What makes her so important to bring her back here?! Let her go."

Rebecca whirled on him with an air of fury about her. "And let her run off with Uroborus running through her veins as well as the C-virus?! Are you crazy?! She could kill half of the population of the U.S if she wanted to! Sheva Alomar is officially a category 6 B.O.W—

"Don't call her that!" Chris shouted.

Rebecca sighed. "She's a category 6 Chris. Her blood bonded naturally with Uroboros almost perfectly! The power she has is almost similar or even the same as Wesker's, maybe even stronger since she doesn't know how to control that power. If we let her run free..she'll kill everyone we care about" Rebecca said with finality.

"You guys don't know that! I know Sheva..she was partner in Kijuju and assisted in finding me during the C-virus epidemic. She's done all those things, have you forgotten that?!" Chris asked dangerously.

Rebecca squinted at him and her mouth formed a thin, straight line. "No one has forgotten what she's done for us Chris ,but...we can't allow someone with her power to live...I'm sorry Chris"

She walked away and left Chris in the room filled with dead carcasses. He didn't know what to do. He walked to a nearby shattered window and leaned his hand on the windowsill, thinking to himself, there was a death warrant on the head of his best friend..and there was nothing he could do. _Oh god Sheva...run. Run to your heart's content...I don't think I'll be able to bear your lifeless face._

Cold puffs of air exited Sheva's parted lips at an alarming rate. She was running through a crowd full of people that thought of her mad for running at such a pace anyway, she didn't heed them. Blood streamed down her face as the images of the screaming men and women were being torn apart by just her bare hands. The burning liquid there poured into her veins made her see orange and red colors, and felt as if an electric current was burning her skin and bones away.

She had begged them to stop, but they didn't listen! They wanted to give her more doses, see how much more she could take before she overdosed and maybe died. They wanted to experiment on her..but she couldn't let that happen. So her fear won over as she grabbed at the first scientist that was nearest to her and the next thing she knew, blood was all over her, even under her nails.

She covered her eyes to the best of her ability, keeping a light and mostly see through cloth over them in order to not raise questions. It would get back to the BSAA as quick as lightening, and she would be back at that place, being experimented on. Sheva ran faster and eventually came to a crosswalk, not caring that the sign clearly said don't walk, and hoped a car would hit and kill her.

A car horn honked at her and she flinched, dropping her scarf in the process. The world being seen in an hazy red/orange hue. The driver that stepped out of the limo immediately made eye contact with her and intended to speak to her, but was silenced in awe of the color of her eyes.

This realization and shock appeared on the man's face and sparked fear in Sheva. She gasped and thought that this moment was the end for her, she could see white labs and needles in her near future. The driver dipped back in the limo and shouted something to his passenger. The driver continued to stare at Sheva as the door on the other side of the limo opened and revealed an old man about in his late eighty's and with tubes going up his nose and possibly down his throat, he was balding and had white hair with spores littering his scalp. He wheezed and coughed into a napkin he had kept in his pocket.

"Young lady" he wheezed. "You must come with me" he requested.

She tried to find something to cover her eyes or at least avoid eye contact, but nether aided her as she tried to hide what she now was. She shook her head and waved them away before she killed them accidentally.

"But you must" he wheezed. "Judging by the blood on your clothes, your running from something..I will protect you, my child" he said.

Something in Sheva made her believe him, perhaps it was the first sign of trust between her and this old man, or just the desperation she was feeling crawling through her skin. She nodded and walked to the other side of the limo, feeling slightly colder as she entered the long limo. Now that she wandered, this man must be very important to have a limo. Just who was this person that saved Sheva from her impending demise?

"Hey" she said quietly while still avoiding eye contact with the man. "Who..are you?" she asked.

The man wheezed and coughed haphazardly into a napkin. "I am Oswell E. Spencer, and that is all you need to know"


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster in the Bright Light**

Chapter 2

* * *

The area was being sectioned off by the bright yellow tape Chris was so familiar with, he wish it wasn't being put up at all. The blood on the walls and floor was still new, still in its varying shades of red and eventually dulling out to a crusted and flaky brown as all blood puddles do. Grieving people were to Chris's left and Chris's right, those that lost a husband or wife were there and those that lost a grandson or granddaughter were there, but Chris was the only person amongst the fray that showed no emotion what so ever, because he didn't know what to feel.

He questioned whether he was angry at Sheva for taking loved ones away from these families or if he was thankful that he knew that Sheva was alive and well and most likely unharmed. He didn't know. All he was banking on for right now was his anger to suppress the sheer guilt he felt for the families and children crying around him, he mentally cursed himself out for such selfish thoughts and doubts.

A young cop, whom had been trying to get the attention of the honarable veteran this whole time, was getting no where and really had somewhere else to be and ignoring him the whole time he called was making his job that much harder. He was already part of the clean-up crew and from what he peeked on in the area, it looked like he was going to have one hell of a wash-up.

The young cop decided to try one last time with the guy. "Captain!"

This brought the veteran out of his daze and into the world again. "Sergeant" Chris addressed him. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"A corporate official that goes by the name of Rebecca Chambers would like to acquire your presence" he told him.

Chris nodded and waved the young cop away. "I'll be there right away"

The cop nodded and jogged away, Chris figured he had somewhere to be. Letting his mind travel elsewhere, he wandered to Rebecca's office and walked in. Rebecca looked up from a conversation she was having with Barry and narrowed her eyes at Chris as soon as he appeared. Chris didn't understand if the look she was giving him was because of the recent conversation they had a couple hours earlier or because he didn't knock before walking in the room.

"Your late Chris" Rebecca stated in a stale business like tone. "I was hoping we'd at least have this conversation together" she said looking at Barry as she spoke.

Chris inwardly rolled his eyes at her attitude and sat down in the chair closest to the door. "What conversation?" He asked.

Rebecca looked at Barry to explain, it was hard for her to constantly shoot Chris in the chest with words of Sheva's impending death, but she had to make sure she was thorough in getting Chris to forget about Sheva still being his partner and friend. He would get even more heart broken if he kept holding on to her and she was no longer recognizable, so Rebecca was there to push him to let go, even if that meant ordering him to kill Sheva himself.

"Well?" Chris asked when no one said anything.

Barry looked at Rebecca and gave her a disappointed look. "You and I will be the first people to go out and try to persuade Alomar to come back to the BSAA, hand-cuffed or hog tied, we don't want any more casualties" he said.

Chris's whole body shook with wild fury and mild horror as he clenched his fists so hard they hurt, how easily the BSAA could just cast away their valuable and precious members was astonishing to him, baffled him to no extent. He couldn't even put what he was feeling into words.

"So your making me and Barry, out of all people go hunt down one of the most trustworthy and loving person this team has ever had?!" Chris yelled at Rebecca. "Are you doing this just to hurt me? Make me feel responsible for her?" Chris bit out.

Rebecca could do nothing ,but get angry at Chris. The pity party he was throwing about Sheva was starting grow thin on her nerves and she didn't know how much she could take, yes, it was disheartening to find out such horrible news in such a horrible way, but none of that could be helped. Look at the world they lived in!

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Either you want to handle Alomar your own way or let someone else do it, picking the latter might cause some blood to be shed, the others _will_ attempt to kill her. Do you want that?"

She knew giving him an ultimatum was the same thing as forcing him into a decision, but she couldn't have a decisive Chris now. Despite all the murdering and heavy loss of a good and well-trained agent, she was surprised that Sheva was indeed the perfect host for the C-virus and the old virus Uroboros. She wondered if her powers and her strength really were similar to Wesker's and what of her eyes? She didn't get a good look at her nor was she there when the murderings occured.

The scientist in Rebecca was eager to open Sheva up and see if she would still live from the trauma, would she regenerate torn off limbs? Would she die from blood loss? There were endless possibilities, and Rebecca wanted to fulfill them all. This was her third chance at experimentation on a carrier of the virus—a successful carrier, that is. She was never allowed access to the remains of Wesker's body (what ever left of him anyway, the guys died in a pit of lava) and she was never able to get to the remains of the mildly successful carrier of the progenitor virus either, the body of the carrier disintegrated on the spot (the one that Sheva and Chris claimed they've fought and killed already). Chris would never allow such procedures to happen, she was pretty sure he would even risk going to jail over her too, her thoughts had to remain as such..thoughts.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Rebecca, he would never forgive her for this. "When do we head out?" He said through gritted teeth.

Rebecca sat on her desk with her legs crossed. "As soon as the investigators, forensics, and coroners are done with their report, then, you and Barry will head out. Based on what the higher ups give me as a lead will determine where you'll go and how long you will be there. There's no room for screw ups" she said looking at Chris directly.

Chris nodded and left her office in an air of frustration, Barry watched after him and glared at Rebecca who angered his best friend. Making Chris do this was cruel, and Barry could easily see the gleam in Rebecca's eyes at the thought of having Shev on a lab table in front of her. He knew that look all too well.

She turned her attention to Barry and immediately put on a pleading face, Barry could only roll his eyes at her.

"Keep an eye on him Barry, I know you two are close so he'll listen to you. I don't want him to get in trouble with this organization, and I'm sure you don't either" she reminded him.

Barry walked out of her office and slammed the door behind him, she was so manipulative now that she was raised in corporate ranks, making her the commander over both Barry and Chris although they are both captains. She gives them missions and tasks to do and also orders them on certain things while on a mission, she punishes heavily when it comes to insubordination. She had changed, Barry couldn't remember her being the way she was now.

Rebecca hoped of her desk, her heeled business shoes clacking on the floor and clacking more as she walked around her desk to get on her computer. She had been reading Alomar's file over and over again, making her obsession with the female grow by the minute as she read on.

* * *

"You mustn't be afraid of someone like me, my precious daughter, you, I've been looking for you for a very long time" the old man said as he wheezed.

But she was afraid, this man knew her secret and she hardly knew him! There was an aura about this man that told her that he had done terrible things while in his prime, what made her think that he wouldn't do the same things to her? He could be a mad man and here Sheva was, deep inside the pit of this man's massive mansion.

Sheva's voice wavered. "What do you mean you've been looking for me?..I don't know you and I've never seen you before in my life, nor do I know anything about you"

"But I know about you" he wheezed. "You are the daughter I've lost from a long time ago, taken from me by the people that raised you..they tried to hinder you from becoming what was already in your nature!"

He went into a coughing fit and Sheva could do nothing but remember the blank faces of her parents that smiled at her when she was a small girl and played with her when she felt lonely. She didn't know how to respond to this man, he was crazy, insane, and she trusted him with the information of her secret and let him take her to his home. She was such an idiot!

"You were suppose to rule over the population along with my other son..but he was forced into a long chronic sleep unfortunately. But before that, my son had a son of his own, my grandson, but he is nothing. Only inheriting half the traits his father had and becoming a penniless mercenary. A barbarian wasting his father's legacy! That's why.." He wheezed more. "That's why I need you to fulfill your duty as my daughter and fill up the space your brother has temporarily left behind"

Sheva wanted to run and hide, she had never been so scared. She had entered a mansion disguised as an insane asylum, he must've thought she was another patient or something! Then again, asylums would never let their patients run free and get driven around in limos. Where the hell was she and what the hell had she gotten herself into? Sheva decided to just play along to avoid getting the man angry with her, he held her life in his hands, he could easily call the BSAA to come and retrieve her.

She gulped, swallowing her fear. "So..my brother, who was he? Who forced him to sleep for so long?" She asked.

The man, Spencer, turned towards the window of his grand office. The only thing illuminating them was the fireplace he had turned on himself.

"Your brother...was the perfect being I had ever created. With eyes of colbalt and fire, much like yours, but beared a strong resemblance to his mother who naturally birthed him and then left him to me. He turned against me at the last minute and attempted to kill me, but didn't succeed. I am immortal. I left him alone and he went about hs own plans..and was stopped by the person he hated most. Chris Redfield." The man said.

Sheva covered her mouth in shock, hearing Chris's name brought up surprised her enough to actually pay attention.

"Chris..." She muttered. "What does he have to do with...I don't understand.."

The man turned to her with knowing eyes. "My son was Albert Wesker, your brother."

Sheva's eyes widened to unbelievable heights and an electric shock went through her whole body. Wesker was dead with a capitol 'D', he was blasted in the face with two rocket launchers and fried in lava.

She shivered in pain, what was happening now? Her eyes were glowing with intensity as it felt like her body was being lit on fire. She gritted her teeth and fell to her knees screaming. She had never been in so much pain in her whole life.

"And now..like your brother. You need regular doses of Uroboros to keep you sustained..or you will die. Unlike your brother, he could go some days without taking Uroboros and still function properly, but for you, it will automatically forfeit your strength and your life"

As Spencer explained this to Sheva, who was writhing on the floor, people, mostly men, came in with the extra dosages of Uroboros and the C-virus he had acquired through a man by the name of Simmons that later on died as well, but the virus continued to be sold.

The men knelt by Sheva and held down her arms, giving her three dosages of the C-virus and three of Uroboros. Eventually, Sheva was finally able to breathe, her vision slightly hazy and red. The fire in her body that was coursing through her veins quelled as soon as whatever they injected her with cool her body off like ice. Her body shivered as she stood back up and listened to the men that came in the room leave.

Everything she now saw, was clearer, almost in high def. The raining inside sounded like it was in the room pouring down from the ceiling and the feel of her skin felt porcelain and hard, cold as ice and all of its contents.

"Do you feel it my precious daughter?" the man asked her almost lovingly. "Can you feel the gift of that power?"

Sheva flexed her hands and felt power surge through like a whip, she would never be able to get use to this. The man continued on with stories of his son, Wesker, and spoke minorly of his childhood.

"I actually intended for you and your brother to mate, make powerful offspring together, but...that was after you were taken from me and I could not find you. I never told your brother about your existence, he probably would've killed you if I did. He was selfish enough to want the world to himself and wouldn't want to share it with a younger sister" the man spoke from his wheelchair.

That was one thing Sheva could conclude as a fact, Wesker did want the world to himself, and was pretty damn close to getting it but died beforehand.

"My brother...how long was he a carrier of Uroboros?" Sheva found herself asking.

Spencer found himself laughing at the question, his daughter was quite the curious one. Acquiring all the information she could while only just moments ago received dosages of her Uroboros and C-virus. Essentially, after receiving dosages of Uroboros, Wesker would enter a chronic sleep for a short time. His daughter was strong.

"Wesker was a carrier of Uroborus ever since he was first administered it as a child, as were you, but only some years after him. That makes at least, forty-six years and then some, the only thing that differs him from you is that his mixture is of Uroboros and the Progenitor virus, your virus is a lot more new than his which makes you the more indestructible intellect"

Sheva couldn't believe this, she had only been infected about six months ago and then the symptoms finally started to show a month ago, but yet this man was saying she had been a carrier from the start. Everything this man had been saying had been at least believable, it could've been 'if-the-shoe-fits' type of situation ,but from what she's read in the archives in the BSAA, what this man was saying was mostly true. The only thing she could not find in the archives was indeed her heritage, it was unknown by the organization.

"I was infected with this virus after being bitten by a majini that overwhelmed me, that was six months ago, the symptoms didn't start until a month ago, there's no way I was born with these viruses" Sheva said in disbelief.

The man wheezed heavily. "While I seriously doubt you were overwhelmed by a single monster, you've indeed been a carrier of the virus since childhood. The virus must have lied dormant in your blood until awakened by the Progenitor virus that the monster injected you with" he wheezed again. "It's happened before"

Sheva didn't know whether to cry or plain scream, she had been a carrier this whole time and didn't even know it.

Sheva had to ask. "Now that my brother is sleeping...what would you have me do?" She asked.

Spencer smiled at her. "Now now...why don't you ask him yourself, he has awakened some time while we were talking" He cracked a smile towards Sheva. "Do go easy on her Wesker, I have only just got back my precious daughter today" the man said looking past Sheva and at Wesker himself.

Her eyes widened an inch before a fist crushed the ribs she had in her side. She screamed in pain as she went sailing into a bookshelf not too far from Spencer.

Albert Wesker in the flesh, flexed his hand in delight, he would admit that seeing the young female that tried to kill him in the Spencer estate was indeed surprising, but knowing how much force he put into that attack, he was positive that hit killed her, plus the collision she made into the bookshelf.

Spencer peered angrily at his son. "Albert! I will not tolerate you trying to kill your sister, now that she has come back to me, I expect nothing but the best from you"

Wesker didn't respond to Spencer as he glanced at the young female hunched over broken debris and was sure that he had killed her, Spencer is crazy if he thought that Wesker would let the blasted woman live.

To his surprise and to Spencer's further delight, Sheva raised herself up from the ground slowly and carefully. The pain Wesker inflicted on her dissipated as soon as she flew into the bookcase. Her breath came out in small puffs of cold steam, her heart rate wasn't even beating erratically from what Wesker could hear, actually her heart rate was a lot slower than what was normal for a mortal. Now that he was on the thought, his hand ached mildly as if he punched solid steel and diamond.

Sheva turned to face the man with demonic eyes and looked at him with fear, she was seeing a ghost. The last time she saw this man was in a pit of lava, at the bottom of a volcano. **_'The only thing you and that Chris person achieved, was a forced chronic sleep'_**

She gulped in front of Wesker, who continued to stare at her intensely, mostly at her eyes. Her eyes matched his in every way, the iris was red/orange with a demon's crater going down the middle like his. Wesker gritted his teeth and looked at Spencer for an explanation.

"I never told you about your sister.." Spencer trailed off.

Wesker wasn't having any of this man's excuses, what he wanted was answers. Answers as to why this woman out of all women was able to ward off his overwhelming strength and even stand against it. This infuriated him beyond belief and he stalked towards her with clenched fists, he was going to make sure she died if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

A/N: I brought back Wesker because I think he would be important to have in this storyline. I didn't think it would be smart to have Sheva as the only perfect carrier for the Uroboros virus and not have Wesker there to challenge that. I also kept Spencer because I think he would've been an important asset as well. I also completely altered Rebecca's personality and gave her a 'split' if that's what I can call it. She's a lot older in this story (22) and also a scientist as well as a medical soldier, I also wanted her to be the one corrupted person in the BSAA to just want to grossly experiment on anything pertaining to the viruses (really its just her obsession to cut something up). Chris is still thirty-five and Sheva is twenty-four, Spencer is like what the story says, in his late eighties and Wesker is just Wesker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster in the Fray**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Albert!" Spencer wheezed angrily. "Stop this assault on your sister at once!" He hollered.

Wesker wouldn't here any of this, he wouldn't stop until he was sure this woman was dead. There couldn't, shouldn't, and can't be another perfect being like him. That was too much to deal with and too much competition for the world, it was better for him and only him to be a superior being.

Sheva's head felt like it was going to crack and implode from the multiple hits she had taken to it by Wesker. Her body felt sore all over but bared no marks at all. 'So I can feel pain, but I won't die from it' Sheva thought.

She was knelt in front of Wesker and didn't move an inch in fear of being hit again. Despite how much she wanted to hit back and even knowing she had the strength to fight him on par, Wesker was far more experienced with his strength and body than she was..she was still a newborn to this newfound power.

Wesker had her arm in an iron grip, ensuring that she couldn't escape and lifted his foot and shoving it straight towards her stomach. Fearing the pain that was sure to come, Sheva quickly guarded her abdomen with an open hand and caught his foot and lightly shoved him away.

Wesker's eyes shifted towards her hand as t moved and felt himself being thrown to the other side of the room. He shifted his body mid-flight and landed hard on his feet. He snarled at Sheva and she watched him with frightened doe eyes, she was in the face of certain death and could do nothing but mentally piss herself in the process. What the hell was this guy's problem?! Was he still mad over the fact that her and Chris tried to kill him?

He ran at her with speeds so fast even Spencer didn't try to follow him with his eyes. But to Sheva it just looked like he was walking towards her, quite slowly at that. He aimed at her chest and was surprised when he grabbed a fistful of air, she had moved to the far side of the room far before he tried to attack yet again.

Sheva was starting to get tired of running from Wesker and even more tired of being abused by Wesker, she had to do something to get away from him.

"It's just like Spencer said" she found herself saying. "Are you intimidated by me?" She said looking straight at Wesker.

Wesker stopped dead in his tracks, throwing his head back to laugh obscenely loud. "Intimidation is a human attribute that I do not have, surely the likes of you would stand no such chance against me"

'Good, at least I have him thinking about something else other than trying to kill me' Sheva thought. "I don't want the world. You can have it with all of its inhabitants for all I care, I'm infected. A monster. Everyone has left me"

"Don't you see Albert?" The old man wheezed. "Your sister is not trying to get in your way, in fact, she's more useful alive then dead. You can use her" Spencer informed him.

"You will stop this instant on all of this sibling talk" Wesker shouted.

"You may think I'm lying on such an obvious truth, but her blood does not! I know you can smell it" Spencer shouted back, only to go in a coughing fit moments later.

Wesker couldn't hide the fact that he already smelled a scent similar to his while he was on his way towards Spencer's office, that's what made him even more curious to find out where such a smell was stemming from. It pissed him off to his wits end when he saw the familiar female standing there conversing with his wretched father, stunning him when she turned around to meet eyes with him. It was almost like staring into a mirror, which Albert Wesker rarely did. The wound he gave to her right temple closed up right before his eyes, the blood leading from it flaking away and giving off Spencer's scent. He still chose not to believe such a thing. They didn't even share similar personalities or appearances.

"Preposterous" Wesker muttered under his breath.

Spencer glared dangerously at Wesker as he stood in the center of the room. Denying his daughter's heritage was the same as denying Spencer's existence. It was insulting.

"You two are half siblings. You both share me as a father, but differ in mothers, vastly differ"

Wesker would have no more word of this, such an idea was crazier than he'd known himself to be at some points. "Demented old man, you don't know what your talking about" Wesker muttered again.

Spencer sighed heavily, his first-born son was as stubborn as his mother. Why did none of his children get his attributes? Oswell decided to take a different approach with his eldest child, convince him to at least keep the woman alive. Not that he could really kill her anyway, she was immortal too, just like the rest of them. But that didn't mean Wesker wouldn't find other ways, he was a crafty thing.

"Look at the possibilities Albert" Spencer spoke. "Just imagine how much you two could accomplish together, it's like having two of the same people in the same place at the same time or at two different places at one time. It wouldn't be in you best interest to kill such a useful specimen" Spencer suggested.

Wesker knew this was just his slimy father's way of convincing him to let the woman live otherwise. He was no fool, and his father was a fool to ever believe anything along those lines. Spencer's words did hold a bit of truth to them though, she would be useful to his plans of crushing the BSAA and all those entitled to it, and he never thought of the plan of having them both in the same place or different places-or whatever the hell his demented father was rambling on about. There was one thing he did know for a fact and that was that the woman was strong indeed, the fact that she hadn't died the first few seconds he appeared on the scene was proof of such. He would recognize her strength for what it was (Chris was just lucky and just happened to keep coming back from the dead, he'd always be a weak, meddlesome human). Now that Wesker thought about it, the woman seemed to have a close relationship with Redfield during their time in Kijuju, he wondered what Redfield's face would show at the sight of her working for him out of her own free will?

The pain in his eyes would be indescribable and it would please Wesker to the fullest, finally he knew what to use against Redfield.

Spencer could see the gears working in Wesker's mind, he knew that he had gotten to him at least somewhat. He wondered if pressuring him more would cause him to think irrationally and he'll just continue his assault on the young girl. Sheva, on the other hand, only watched the two men talk openly about her openly. As if she wasn't even in the room with them! This disgusted her, they discussed how she could be useful and how she could not, what would be the best course of using her, and what would happen if she didn't listen. They talked about her like she was a new puppy they just bought. But what choice did she have other than to listen to them? Wesker could physically harm her if he wished and Spencer could get rid of her by turning her over to the BSAA, Chris could not help her because of his tight ties to the BSAA and she couldn't bare to see that put in jeopardy because of her. The would be incredibly selfish. She had no other option than to listen to what whatever Wesker or Spencer wanted her to do, she couldn't go back now.

Wesker casted his eyes on Sheva briefly, their scalding eyes meeting and he could feel an electric shock go through his system. It was a bit surprising to gaze upon someone else that was just like him. He wouldn't be alone on the pedestal he created for himself. His jaw went rigid at the sight of her and he turned away, meeting eyes with Spencer, who looked at him expectantly.

Wesker huffed and turned away from Spencer, their silent conversation turning sour and he left towards the exit of the man's office, towards Sheva. She wanted to cower away from him, but realized in panic that she was frozen in place by his halting gaze. He stared at her for a moment before looking away.

"Stay out of my way" he muttered. "Or I'll have your head in my hands before you even blink"

Sheva shivered and nodded her head up at the cruel blonde-haired man. Spencer watched his eldest son leave and couldn't determine what he was going to do next, his reaction towards his daughter the second time was something Spencer didn't anticipate. Sheva thought about the short conversation she had with Wesker moments ago, it was totally different from the time when she was facing off against him with Chris by her side. With Chris, she knew she could look death in the face and laugh, but without him...everything about Wesker frightened her more than the first time she saw him. Now she was under his complete mercy. It was either him or the BSAA.

Wesker had left from Spencer's studies, once again leaving the two to each other's company. Spencer was quiet except for his small fits and wheezes, while Sheva was still recovering from Wesker's threat of taking her head if she stood in his way. She hoped that this encounter with Wesker would be the last, that he would forget about her and not pay any attention to the viruses coursing through her body, but something in her told her that she would be seeing him again.

"You really expect him to spare my life just because you asked him to?" she found herself boldly asking Spencer.

"You'd do better in showing me gratitude for practically saving your life for the second time. I don't expect him to listen to me fully, but if you do prove useful to him he will keep you around longer" he shrugged. "Help him and you will live. Or else the BSAA will have you" he said with a glint in his eye.

A cold sweat broke out on Sheva's forehead. She was angry to know that she had to be reminded of her current situation by the man who shoved her further into it. She couldn't think her way out of this. Spencer started to chuckle to himself on the reminiscence of his eldest son's assualt on his younger sister, taking Wesker's verbal and physical abuse as nothing but sibling rivalry. He would even say aloud that Sheva and Albert were bonding of sorts, he was crazy..his thoughts brought this sort of perspective about.

"If only I knew he was hiding out here...I would've never agreed to come to such a place...I would've taken my chances on the street" she said out loud while looking up at the ceiling and ignoring Spencer's laughing.

Her words sparked the man's almost immediate anger. So much so, that his heart rate monitor rose and beeped maniacally and his cholesterol rose to a new dangerous height. He could now see the major difference in his two eldest children, Wesker knew his place above the weak humans, so much so that he thought he was a god, but his daughter did not, she probably even thought of herself less than that.

"No product of mine belongs on the street!" He yelled while glaring dangerously at the young female. "The streets are reserved for the farmland animals known as humans, and you, my precious daughter, are far from such a thing!" He said with finality. "Just do as he says and you will be fine, I've convinced him to spare you so try not to anger your brother"

Sheva huffed and turned away from Spencer, the least she could do was avoid wherever Wesker was residing in this massive mansion. All she needed from Spencer now was his protection and his loyalty with her secret, hopefully she could stay in line long enough to not anger him nor her elder brother, Wesker.

Sheva headed towards the exit of the room and opened the door, stopping before she headed out completely. "Where does Wesker reside in this place?" She asked.

"Wesker never leaves the very bottom of this mansion. He won't invade your space if you don't invade his"

"And my space is..?"

Spencer smiled at her. "Your space as always been near the top of this mansion my dear, I've never changed it since you were taken"

Sheva nodded awkwardly and wandered around the place on her own, she didn't want to ask anything else from this man that called her his daughter.

* * *

The constant buzzing from the earpiece Rebecca specifically handed Chris annoyed him to no end. He was at his wits end trying to get this _"eye witness"_ to actually tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Alright," Chris said calmly. "We're looking for a woman with..." He sighed to himself and put a hand over his eyes.

How was he going to explain Sheva's _"transformation"_ to people without sounding completely and utterly crazy? The eyes, the power, the speed, and the indestructibility. How would he describe her now to someone who has never seen her before except for this one time?

The woman before him was small, frail, and had hair greying at its ends. He could tell she was already wary of his massive size compared to her, the last thing he was gonna do was hurt her, but to her it would be so easy.

Chris looked to the dark sky above him and crumbled inside when he saw the full moon looming over him. His thoughts were invaded by the memories of Sheva and him lying in the grassland of Kijuju, nothing to do for the moment, and star-moon watching. One of Sheva's favorite thing to do.

**"Chris.." She smiled at him. "I have something to tell you..."**

**His eyebrows rose, but he never looked at her. "I never took you for a star gazer Sheva" he said ignoring what she said.**

**Little did Chris know at the time, her smile faltered then her face turned blank as she returned her attention back to the night sky, but her voice stayed the same, joyful and happy.**

**"Moments like these where we can get away from the majini and the danger..even if it's for a little while, I'd rather enjoy watching the very thing that's too far away to even have such worries" she said to him softly.**

**He thought her words over and nodded when he understood what she meant, he agreed with her ,but never took the time to actually look at them. If anything, he only gave them a fleeting glance and that was it**.

**"We have to get back" Chris said sitting up and patting the dirt off his pants.**

**Sheva got up too and followed behind Chris and back to the all terrain truck, the truck ride back into the small villages and run-down hotels was a long and quiet one.**

Chris was thrown back into reality rather harshly, and realized the frail woman was still in front of him. Waiting on his next words patiently.

"She's a very pretty woman, and young at that" Chris said softly, looking off into space as he imagined her face. "Slender, and skin that represents the color caramel really well. Her eyes are a light hazel, and her hair is deep brown that curls up a lot when it gets wet, then she gets mad" he said smiling in memory. "Her favorite pass time is watching the stars...with me" he said closing his eyes.

The frail woman smiled up at the large man and understood him completely. He was just desperate in finding the woman he lost, and she couldn't deny that she saw the love he had for the woman he was looking for. Now that she remembered, a woman fitting his description brushed into her earlier that morning and knocked her groceries to the ground. A red scarf was wrapped around her mouth and face, her skin was sickly pale but the woman could tell of the color that use to be there. The young woman turned briefly to the frail woman and muttered a sorry, her scarf faltering and moving away from her eyes in that small second. Her eyes were a red-ish orange, and glowing as if a light was lit up behind them. The two colors did not mesh, but rather clashed against each other, refusing to blend into the other naturally.

The frail woman nodded at Chris and pointed towards the crosswalk that wasn't too far from them. "She knocked most of my groceries out of my hand earlier, and was then almost hit by this car...a limo it looked like, and was met by the driver. They said words and she was met by the passenger, who stepped out after speaking to his driver, he was very old and had blue-grey eyes, the old man and the young lady spoke briefly and she got into the vehicle. That's all I know, I wish I knew more. Sorry" the woman said to Chris.

Chris's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he wondered who would pick Sheva up out of no where. _'Sheva you better not be in trouble' Chris said to himself._

He met back up with Barry, who was waiting on a wall of a nearby store. Immediately his head shot up as Chris approached and walked up to his partner. "Anything?" Barry asked.

Chris wondered if he should tell Barry or not, he hadn't betrayed him yet like Rebecca did so he decided to tell him what the old woman had said. Barry's mouth went into a thin, straight line as he wondered who could have possibly been the passenger in the limo.

"I don't know" Barry said after awhile. "I don't even know if we can call this a lead, we could check for a license plate with the traffic light cameras ,but we would have to go through the state police for that. And you know how they are" Barry said rolling his eyes.

Chris nodded in agreement with him, everyone in the BSAA has had a problem with a local cop that thought their job was in jeopardy whenever their authority was over shot by a BSAA officer. It was annoying yes, but it happens.

Chris shook his head and waved the subject away. "It doesn't matter. Get the tapes anyway, no matter what we have to bring Sheva back"

Barry stared after Chris as he started to walk away and quickly followed after him, a worried expression settling into his features. "Chris...your not thinking of"

"Of what?!" Chris shouted whirling on Barry. "Harboring a fugitive? Is that what she is to even you now?!"

Barry's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Don't jump to conclusions Chris, I never said that. Your not the only one totally blind-sided by the BSAA's decision. I was shocked too, appalled really, but there's nothing we can do..only what we're told" Barry reasoned.

Chris understood where Barry was coming from, well, his logical side knew where Barry was coming from and he knew that first-hand by the situation he encountered with Ada and Leon. His emotional side on the other hand couldn't get over the fact that he would eventually see Sheva on the other side of the fence, being swallowed up by the waves of zombies they were faced with. He would never get use to it.

"No. Not me" Chris said shaking his head. "I can't do this..." He said pacing around the sidewalk while thinking frantically. "How do I protect her from Rebecca? From everyone?" Chris muttered.

Barry sighed and put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "I understand how you feel about Sheva. I do. But she's killed people already, there's no going back after that. We have to capture her now and at least try to see if we can reverse the virus. We'll try to help her Chris...I'll make sure of it"

Chris stared back at Barry, looking for any sort of deceit, and found none. His attention was torn away at the crackling noise in his ear, and he pressed the little button on the device. "This is Chris" he answered.

More static and his eyes widened when he heard a large explosion, his eyes ventured to Barry's and he had heard it too. They weren't too far from the BSAA headquarters and the building still towered high in the sky except pillars of smoke were rising from it, fire was erupting from inside of it, and glass was falling to ground below it.

The two men bolted towards the building, calling everyone they knew that worked there. No one answered, only getting crackling and static as a response. The only person that did answer, among gunfire, was Rebecca.

"Rebecca here" she said while coughing. "Chris where the hell are you and Barry?" She asked with a hint of fury.

Chris scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he headed toward the burning building with speeds of a demon. "We just got finished interrogating this woman who claims she witnessed Sheva get into a limo with a strange man"

A sound that hinted towards the array of bullets filled the background, and another explosion deafened Chris's ear, as well as Barry's who was also listening in on the conversation. Rebecca cried out in pain and another sound of a shotgun going off filled their ears, a sound of footsteps could be heard, and the heaving breath of the woman they were forced to report to.

"Gah!" She cried softly. A soft dripping sound filling the earpiece, now that Chris thought about it, he realized how much the ear piece really picked up.

Barry made the decision to ask the question that was apparently not going to come up in the conversation any time soon. "Rebecca are you ok?" He asked.

She laughed ruefully. "I think all the muscles in my shoulder have been completely severed right about now...I'm really not in the shape to take all of this bodily abuse" she sighed and cursed under her breath. "I'm a scientist goddamnit..not a fucking soldier"

Barry shook his head and pestered on. "Rebecca we need to know what's going on? Who is responsible for this?!" He angrily asked.

"Most likely Chris's little infected friend..who knows anymore" she breathed heavily again, probably dressing her wound. "There's an army of regenerators out there, new, advanced, and smoldering eyes like fire. They're fast and dodge bullets like _him_ too, but they explode when killed, apparently they aren't indestructible like _him_...thank god" she breathed.

Chris could feel nothing but rage, how dare she pin this all on Sheva! Sure, it seemed suspicious that she just happened to go missing during the time of this big scale attack, but he knew her long enough and well enough to know she wouldn't do such a thing. He had to speak up for her.

"Of course you would come up with that type of conclusion" He muttered. "Bringing Sheva in is just an excuse for you to just fulfill your sick desires of cutting something up" He said harshly.

Meanwhile, Barry was giving his long time friend a 'what-the-fuck-do-you-think-your-saying?!' look. Then again he knew if this wasn't the time where he lost his cool with Rebecca, he didn't know when he finally would. Rebecca's response to Chris's words, on the other hand, was nothing short of cut throat and ruthless.

"I'm getting quite annoyed with you Redfield" she said with most likely the polite smile she gave to most whilst she scolded them. "All you do is try to protect your precious Sheva and her pathetic attempt to persuade us all into believing that she still has her right mind on her shoulers, well doesn't that sound a little bit too familiar for comfort? Who do you think did the exact same thing right before attempting to kill your beloved baby sister? Whom do you think made that same blindsiding betrayal eh? None other than the infamous Albert Wesker" she hissed.

Chris gulped, trying to hold back the flooding of emotions welling up within him. Was he betraying his own sister by siding with Sheva? Believing her words and falling hook line and sinker...Chris didn't want to believe that was even a possibility, but maybe..just maybe it was.

"I would love to offer you the peace and security your so desperately searching for, but it's time to face reality. Sheva is the equivalent of Wesker. She's already killed people in this new birth of herself, and she even has his strength, she might as well have been his offspring! If you really, truly want to protect those around you...you'll sacrifice what you love for the rest of what you love" Rebecca ran a bloodied hand through her hair. "Trusting her still while she's in this stage..may cost you everything. I will not allow you to do this to yourself"

Another explosion could be heard not too far, shattering glass, and pain filled screams being the chorus of the madness that was the BSAA. Rebecca sighed again, a rueful smile touching her face as she readied her shotgun.

"You two get back quickly, we need your help" she said signing off.

Chris was left still running, but deathly silent, not even the sound of his heavy breathing as they both ran multiple kilometers towards the smoking building. Barry desperately wanted to say something, anything to get the man he respected the most out of his quiet zone, these last unfortunate turn of events made him feel the upmost empathy for the muscular man. How could all of this have happened over the past two days?

Before Barry could even open up his mouth, Chris spoke first, causing Barry's on-coming words to be shuffled back into his mouth like small children scolded for running down the halls.

"She's right" Chris said dejectedly. "I can't keep taking her side knowing everyone else's lives are at stake. How would I forgive myself if something ever happened to Claire? I have to sacrifice something in order to keep from losing everything...it's my only option" Chris admitted.

Barry wanted to save Sheva as much as anyone else did (besides Rebecca who he only knew wanted to cut her up and peer inside, like the mad scientist she is), but when the person that wants to save her the most out of everyone finally says he gives up...there really does seem like there's no other option.

Barry silently ran beside Chris and towards the burning and crumbling building they knew as the BSAA.

* * *

Sheva had found her room quite easily, unlike many women her age, she had a great sense of direction. The room was vast and almost medieval styled. Large windows gave her the view of large trees filled with all types of animals she could watch at her leisure, she wouldn't disturb them and they wouldn't disturb her.

Her mind searched for something to think about, getting bored with the dull blankness of someone who's been running from imprisonment, and found a subject in Pandora's box. Thoughts, cluttering thoughts, filled her mind with images of Chris. Chris smiling, Chris laughing, Chris saddened by his thoughts of Jill, Chris everything.

Sheva clutched the side of her head, gently at first, to prompt the sickening thoughts away and clutched harder until she forced them away and locked them up, refusing to think anymore. _'There's gotta be a shower around here' Sheva thought._

A large wooden door peered at her from the far side of the room, she shrugged and decided to take a chance, opening the door to find a grand luxury bathroom waiting for her. She looked down at her clothing and notice the caked, dried up blood that was splattered all over them, her body was way over do for a shower. She quickly walked in and starting shrugging off her clothes, finding her movements easier to do and soon turned into a blur of moving limbs and flying clothing. Her boots were kicked to the corner disdainfully and her hair was let loose, she didn't dare look at herself in the mirror, but god was it tempting.

Fully naked now, her bare feet padded across the cold marble, with ease. The feeling of cold and heat no longer affecting her flesh. Realizing this quickly, she closed her eyes against the thoughts of her becoming a monster and turned her face away from it. Her feet led her to the bathtub and she turned the handles to release the water, whatever temperature was fine with her, it wasn't like she could feel it anyway. Soap was poured into the tub and soon suds raised, she turned the handles to a stop when the water got too high and she quickly climbed in.

As she bathed, a thought slithered up from her consciousness like a snake. Why weren't her thoughts on the innocent people she killed down in the BSAA labs? Surely not all of them were trying to examine her and inject her with countless of other viruses. But that didn't save those people from being killed by her bare hands, those people were innocent and she had killed them. What was scary was how she didn't feel bad about that. _'They were trying to inject me with Uroborus'_ she said excusing herself. _'It was self-defense'_ she stated in her mind. And that was the end of her feeling guilty at all.

* * *

Sheva toweled her hair dry when she got out of the tub, not yet draining it until she was done lotioning her body with something sweet smelling. She wrapped a warm black towel around herself and drained the tub, not appreciating the feeling she got of her lotioned skin and water meeting each other.

The bathroom door was shut behind her softly and she stared at the bed she would be sleeping in for probably the rest of her life, however long that would be. Shaking her head of depressing thoughts, she jumped slightly at the far off explosion she heard and looked out the window, seeing smoke come from the tip tops of buildings that indicated a city was near by. _'Chris'_ she thought immediately. So she wasn't that far away from the BSAA headquarters, just hidden from it very well.

"It seems that your brother plans to expose himself to the world tonight "

Sheva turned around almost cautiously, meeting the blue eyes of Oswell in his creaking wheelchair. How did she not hear him before?

Sheva pulled the towel around her body tighter, watching the old man leer at her, probably undressing her with his eyes. The man wanted to mate his own children, who wanted to kill each other, and at the same time might want to mate with his own daughter himself. The very thought sickened her to the point of gagging in her mind. She turned back to the window and watched as the black smoke got bigger as time went on, there was indeed something going on over there. She wondered if Chris was in danger.

"I know what your thinking" Oswell wheezed. "Your probably thinking of helping the same people that are still hunting after you, but you can't, your too different now..too advanced. You may even kill them by mistake. Let your brother do as he pleases, he will release you from your troubles" Oswell waved the matter away with the flick of his hand, it creaked as he did so.

Sheva's wet hair dripped down her back as she pondered about going to Chris or not. Oswell was right when he said that she could harm the very people she was trying to save, he was right when he noted that she couldn't control her powers, and he was also right on the account of Wesker officially trying to eliminate Chris. She quickly made a decision in her mind and ran with it, leaving all thoughts of regret behind. Her mind was set.

"You have to go, I have to get dressed and try to stop Wesker...my brother as you call him. I won't allow anything to happen to Chris"

Oswell wheezed and coughed. "For my daughter your quite naive. What makes you think you'll beat your elder brother in a fight? He's been around longer than you and has more control over his viruses, while you on the other hand, may succumb to the sheer desire your viruses possess. What makes you so sure of yourself?" he questioned.

Sheva blinked. "It's because of this strength that I at least have a chance against him, that much of a chance makes all the difference. If I know I have the power to help someone...I will"

Oswell continued to stare at the young female, she was a lot more like her mother than he failed to realize.

* * *

Chris immediately started to cough as soon as he entered the burning headquarters he became so acquainted with. People were in a panic, running amok and crushing each other to get to the nearest blocked exit. Men and women that didn't know how to defend themselves like the actual fighters of the BSAA, were nothing more than simple technicians, security for the weapons, artifacts, and important data and information, or simple errand runners. Those were the people getting slaughtered, the fighters on the hand, were slowly being pushed back into a corner.

Fire licked at Chris's flesh and every now and again he would cower from the hot fumes only to be re-assured by Barry who wasn't too far behind him. His handgun was at his side and his finger was ready at the trigger, it was always the moments like these..looking for the enemy in an now unknown environment, that set him on edge. He didn't like this one bit. Too many people he knew were dying.

Gunshots rang off to his side and his pace quickened towards the scene. A female scream shot his alertness over the edge and he bolted towards it, Barry's voice calling after him and being carried by the wind that wasn't even there.

"Claire!" Chris called.

The younger sister of the man rushed to his arms as soon as she saw him rounding the corner. She cried into his chest with relief and touched over his chest and face to make sure he was in no sort of danger. She had seen too much of the horror that was the Umbrella's and Neo-Umbrella's creations.

"I'm fine Claire" he said pulling her hands away and grabbing at her face gently.

Cuts and small wounds covered every inch of her body, the worst one, was the blackened and oozing wound she had taken to her side. It could get infected if anything with the C-virus touched her. Anger flooded Chris's being, his baby sister was once again put in mortal danger and it seemed every time he came to rescue her, he was too late.

"Listen Claire." he told her seriously. "Barry is not too far behind me, I want you to go with him and he'll get you out of here-

Claire shook her head. "No. I'm coming with you...we're family. We're suppose to do this together. Just you and me" she said on the verge of tears.

Chris gently kissed her forehead as he embraced. "I know..I know. But I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you, and no matter what I'm suppose to protect you. Please just do as I say" he gently requested.

Claire finally gave in and nodded, running to find Barry but before leaving completely, turned back towards Chris. "Wait!" She called frantically.

Chris turned around and stared at her, wondering why she wasn't running already.

"Rebecca is still inside," she stared off into space trying to remember what she already knew. "I don't remember where but she saved me Chris, she told me to run while she fended the regenerators off. Please save her" she pleaded before running towards Barry.

Chris knew he had a decision to make. He knew he could very well lie to Claire and say that he didn't make it in time to save Rebecca, and she was trying to hunt down Sheva and black mailed Chris into helping her. Then again, she did save his sister's life when he wasn't there to do it himself. He would be forever in her debt for saving the piece of his family he had left, and for that, Chris owed her a life.

Making a decision with no regrets involved, Chris checked briefly down the barrel of his pistol for debris and found none, he was set. He went into a ready stance and peered cautiously around a corner, dodging a swipe to his face. He jumped back as another swipe came at his gut, missed, and came into contact with the wall that cracked on impact. Chris got a good look down the mouth of the roaring monster that stood in front of him and fired a whole clip into the beast's mouth.

The creature fell to its knees and blinked its smoldering eyes sleepily, almost as if in a trance. Chris's eyes widened as he ducked behind a piece of broken down concrete, the ground shaking as the monster's insides decorated the walls in a sickly red-orange color.

'If only I stood there five seconds later...' Chris thought anxiously.

He pushed another clip into the shaft of the gun and pulled the front part back, the gun clicking back in place. 'Low ammo, looking for one person, while in a crumbling building. I need to hurry this up if I want to save Rebecca' he thought.

He ventured down the hallway leading to Rebecca's office and barged inside, recoiling from the hot fumes that got trapped inside. His eyes opened slightly against the hot air and scanned for anything that looked remotely close to Rebecca, and found nothing. He swiftly exited and started to go back down the hallway he came, but the ceiling collapsed and blocked his way. He rolled his eyes and stepped back, gazing at the handiwork fate had done him. He probably could've predicted something like this.

His eyes ventured to the other pathway leading down to the labs.

* * *

A/N: I'm tired


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Between A Rock and A Hard Place**

Chapter 4

* * *

Sheva stood on top of a neighboring building near the BSAA headquarters. She couldn't remember how she got there, or if anyone saw her, but she did feel a great loss at the sight of the burning building she had learned to come accustom to. She couldn't decide whether she should just help out the best she could without being seen, or looking for Chris, but decided on her own that it would be for the best if no one saw her. She could put Chris in jeopardy. Her attention returned to the building that almost meant her demise go up in flames and broken glass.

"Oh Chris" she whispered. "I'm so sorry"

"What did I tell you?" someone from behind her said.

Sheva shut her eyes and knew just who it was that was speaking to her. The slight venom and snarl in his voice was unmistakable and non-replaceable, his footsteps that crunched in the gravel gave him a dignified and regal stride which only belonged to the person that had a god-complex. She turned around and met with the eyes that now matched hers, a cruel blonde haired man towered over her.

His mouth was straight and upturned, did this guy ever smile? _Ever_?

She gulped and at least tried to narrow her eyes at him as he approached her, but only seemed to appear as if she was squinting at an object in the distance she couldn't see. The closer he got the more she started to whimper at the sight of him, his tall stature, and the absolute destruction his gloved hands were capable of.

Wesker was close enough to see the individual orange and red colors in her eyes and how they did not mesh together like his did, proof of the different viruses they both shared. His breath came out an hot steam towards her face as she stared into his angry narrowed eyes staring back at her. He was close enough to feel the coolness leak off of Sheva's body like a freezer, while his was scorching to the touch, her breath coming out an icy cloud.

"I refuse to believe you are of any kin to me" he muttered deeply.

She said nothing in response to him as he pulled back a gloved hand and pressed it lightly on her stomach. With the soft touch catching her off guard, she peeked back up into his face to see a smirk residing there. "I can't kill you..." he said aloud. "But I can hurt you"

His soft touch turned rough as he pushed her over the edge of the building and she was sent sailing down, her hair flailing around her, it took a moment for Sheva to even register what exactly was happening. Her blood curdling scream on the way down was like music to Wesker's ears and now all he was waiting for was the satisfying '_splat_' noise he was waiting for, his eyebrows rose when he heard a crush of metal and he peered down to see a car had broken her fall. What ever, either noise was still satisfying and the side of his mouth curled up in amusement as he watched her whimper in pain and struggle to move her limbs.

_'That should hold her down for at least three minutes'_ he thought while turning his attention to the burning building.

He peered at the flames engulfing the entire BSAA headquarters in total delight. Redfield had no idea what was coming to him and Wesker was all the eager to surprise him.

"What the hell?..."

Wesker pulled his shades out of the inside pocket of his overcoat and put them on, turning around to meet the intruders. He smirked at the familiar faces. Barry Burton and Claire Redfield, who already seemed weak and wounded enough as it was. Wesker scowled. It wasn't any fun to kill anyone while they were wounded or burdened by a wounded person, he wouldn't even break a sweat, his work here was done for now. Chris Redfield, dead or alive, would surely come after him after he left some pretty obvious clues behind.

Wesker turned away from Barry and Claire and smirked as Barry shouted for him to freeze, preparing his gun to fire, but Wesker was already gone. He jumped over the edge of the building and sailed down to ground level, landing on his feet roughly. He landed three feet away from the car Sheva landed on and gazed at her awkwardly sprawled body on the crushed metal, her head was tilted to the side as if she was sleeping and she slowly started to move. She attempted to lift herself to all fours on the vehicle and he walked towards her, picking her up easily by wrapping his arm around her whole abdomen. Sheva was still delirious from the fall, and knew she was being carried, but could do nothing against it.

Wind started to blur around them as he ran at inhumane speeds back towards the Spencer mansion, from here to there, Wesker estimated it would take him at least forty-five minutes on '_foot_', five hours by car. He was pleased that he sent out the regenerators ahead of time and not waited to go himself, he would've gotten there and had to wait for the fun to get started.

His eyes grazed over the limp body in his right arm, the bare neck of his 'younger sister' exposed to him from the wind surrounding them. She was still drowsy from the assault the metal did to her body and internal organs, which were still in the makeshift of repairing themselves, while a normal human would've been dead. There was another discovery Wesker realized, while her body rejuvenated itself, she as the host was left drowsy and almost in a trance-like state, as she was now. Most of the realizations Wesker had been making in terms of the woman's immortality is that it had more weaknesses than strengths, but the the strengths were highly favorable, he even wondered if she could dash across the Earth like he could.

Wesker also questioned why exactly he was carrying her back to the Spencer mansion. She would be taken off his hands if the BSAA found her lying there on that car near the crime scene that was their headquarters, and most likely would've taken the fall for his actions. She could say that it was all his doing but who would believe her with the same eyes that they've seen only one person occupy?

The more he thought about it, the more he started to slightly regret not leaving her there. Something in him just led him to pick her up and carry her as far away from that place as possible, it felt similar to the same feeling he got when he was literally driven to seek out his father. Spencer explained such behavior to him, but at the time Wesker could care less. He had quelled his problems and that was all there was to it, but now he wished he knew what exactly Spencer was rambling on about.

The Spencer mansion appeared in his line of sight as he ran towards it, his vision starting to blurr the more he used such a power. As soon as he got inside he would return to his labs and inject his daily and nightly dosages of Uroborus and the Progenitor virus and be about his business. The girl in his arms ,on the other hand, needed to be taught what happens when she disobeyed him.

* * *

Chris stared down the dank hallway that led towards the labs cautiously, his lungs couldn't take being in this kind of atmosphere any longer. Taking deep gulps of air, he rushed down the dank hallway and braced himself for sweltering heat. Cold air brushed along his skin and he almost shivered, this is where they kept the B.O.W.S they needed to freeze, the cold air is what kept the hot fumes at bay. The building shook for a moment and then ceased, Chris knew this place wasn't going to last much longer.

He broke through the area and stepped over shards of broken glass, his ears perked lightly to the sound of labored breathing and moans of pain.

"Rebecca?!" He called urgently.

"Over here" she replied tiredly.

He went around a countertop made of marble and found Rebecca underneath what seemed to be a stone beam from the ceiling, blood pooled darkly around her.

"Shit" Chris cursed while lifting the beam with all his might.

He managed to move it an inch away from Rebecca's crushed mid-section and lifted up her head which was hot and sweaty. She coughed up blood as her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted to the side and further into Chris's biceps. He prayed that she was just unconscious for the moment from all the fumes and from the pure hell she had just been through.

Chris took the emergency exit specifically built for the scientists and lifted Rebecca gently over his back for easier movement. Cool air refreshed Chris's lungs as he drank it in greedily, he ran some feet away from the collapsing building before dropping to his knees in exhaustion and laying Rebbeca down on the concrete.

Footsteps rushed towards him and he looked up wearily, he really hoped it wasn't more regenerators, he was lucky enough to only face against one.

"Oh my god!" A female cried. "Oh god Rebecca!"

Chris recognized Claire's voice before his vision got blurry.

"I tried..." He managed to get out before falling face first onto the ground.

* * *

Chris awakened to bright light and immediately thought of death, the "light" at the end of the tunnel. In fear, he woke up with a start and clutched at the pain in his rib cage and head. He felt like he had a two weekend hangover. Clutching at his head and disregarding his surroundings, he slipped his legs over the bed he awoke from and his bare feet touched the cold ground. Wires of some sort attempted to hold him to the bed, but he ript those off with ease, causing a loud obnoxious series of beeping to sound. He clutched his head even more and shook his head, all he wanted to do now was go home and go to sleep.

A brief vision of fire and deadly fumes erupted his senses and snapped Chris out of his haze. He remembered the glass falling from the sky, the monster that meant to tear off his limbs, and the desecration of Rebecca's body.

Chris took in a deep breath to calm himself and looked at his surroundings a little bit more clear now, the white light still disorienting him, and realized he was in a bare room. The bed he lied in was white too with small spots of brown on the sheets, and multiple IV's strewn about, pouring out their liquids.

People dressed in white rushed in the room, about six in total. '_What the hell is going on?_' Chris thought anxiously.

"Sir, you need to lay down. It's still too early for you to be moving around yet" a woman in the fray said.

Chris frowned at the woman that spoke, finding her amongst the group because she was the loudest. "What am I doing here? What is this place? A hospital?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. A woman that claimed to be your sister and a man claiming to be your co-worker brought you here. There was another woman they toted here to be treated as well but she's currently in ICU"

Chris pondered deeply. Rebecca was in the intensive care unit, but did that mean she was alive? It would be impossible really, her whole mid-section was crushed to oblivion and it was even a miracle that she could speak when she did. Chris didn't know whether to be wary about her possible survival or be devastated that she could already be dead, either way, he needed to see Claire and make sure she was okay.

Someone else came through the doors to the room and Chris looked up, wondering if it was another nurse or doctor. The room was getting quite crowded already.

"Nurse, is he okay? I heard beeping and everyone ran towards this room and..." A male trailed off.

Barry and Chris made eye contact and instantly Chris's mood lifted a little, if he was alive that meant Claire was too. Barry would die before he let anything happen to his best friend's little sister. The nurse that had told Chris to lay down addressed Barry herself, while the rest of her team continued to try to coax Chris back to bed.

"The most serious thing that we're worried about is the smog that's built up in his lungs, that we must get rid of. The minor thing would be the nick on his head" she spoke.

Barry nodded at the nurse and turned his attention to Chris, who was staring at him, searching for answers.

"Barry" Chris said. "What's going?"

Barry put both of his hands on Chris's shoulders, bypassing all the nurses that crowed the two. "I don't know how to tell you this..." Barry exclaimed.

Chris's eyes narrowed to slits at Barry, he really just wanted to go home and sleep his whole life away. This was probably the only time in his whole life did he truly feel old.

"What is it?" Chris asked seriously.

"There's some serious shit going on right now, some already occurred while you were resting, my phone won't stop ringing and officials that I haven't even heard of are asking for you specifically" Chris nodded anyway, not really getting it, but decided to ask about it later.

Chris's eyebrows knitted together. "I really wish they would be Rebecca's ass instead of ours. Aren't these the same people she reports to?"

Barry's face grew serious. "Rebecca's dead"

"What?!" Chris yelled.

Barry held up a hand for Chris to calm down and Chris sighed angrily, his hand on top of his forehead. "She died a little while ago, before you woke up. Claire is real torn up about it but she'll be fine"

Chris pushed pass Barry and the nurses. "I have to talk to her, she needs me"

Barry stood in his path. "Your not going anywhere with your ass showing to the whole world, who the hell would take you seriously? Anyway, that's not the only thing that's going to be bothering you for right now"

"Great, what else is there?" Chris asked tiredly, sitting down in the layout chair to the side of the room.

Barry looked elsewhere uncertainly. "Wesker is alive"

Chris put his face in his hands. "Please tell me this is some stupid joke you came up with"

"I wouldn't joke about something as serious as this" Barry snapped at him. "And if I saw right...I think he toted off with Sheva too"

It was almost like a shockwave to Chris, he clutched at his chest where his heart was and felt like something was painfully twisting the important organ. Recovering slowly, Chris glared at Barry as if he had just told him Sheva was dead and then said he was just kidding.

"Number one, what you just said couldn't be no more than complete bullshit" he spat. "There's no way in hell that bastard is still alive, do you have any idea how Sheva and I were able to put that demon down once in for all?! There's no coming back from that and you know it!" Chris semi-hollered.

Barry crossed his arms. "Who do you think was the first person to hear about you and Sheva's achievement huh? I don't want to believe it either, I really don't, but my eyes haven't lied to me in the past forty-one years" Barry convinced him.

Chris fist's shook in fury, if things couldn't get any fucking worse. "And he carried off with Sheva, out of all people?" a rueful smile appeared on his face as he chuckled a little at the ceiling. "I can't fucking believe this"

Something that was glass broke. The nurses jumped away from Chris in fear as his fist punched straight through the mirror that sat on the wall next to him. He didn't know how much he could take, first he finds out that Wesker is somehow alive and that Sheva is with him, he probably found out about her viruses and wanted to kidnap her and commit horrible experiments on her and turn her into probably the best fucking monster he made her out to be.

Chris felt as if it would be in everyone's best interest if he was put in the nearest insane asylum, because he swore to God that he was going completely fucking insane.

Twelve people, including Barry, had to restrain Chris to receive his sedatives.

* * *

Chris was back to waking up against white light, except this time he knew that everything he had ever worked for was going straight to hell. He tried to save Rebecca and that didn't work, he tried to save Sheva, and Wesker has a tight hold on her now (but honestly he didn't know whether to believe that or not), and he couldn't shield Claire from all the heartbreak this job was continuing to throw at her. He wanted her to stay oblivious to everything that was going on, but like their dad she always had to but in. Everything was going to shit.

Chris turned to his side and saw a blur of faces, some he could hardly make out and some he could and seemed familiar. He wanted to speak ,but his words came out slurred and droopy. This frustrated him to no end, he needed to be up and moving around, coming up with plans along side Barry and a couple of other people he trusted, he needed to see Claire and he also just needed to work out a little—work off the edge he was feeling.

Words that were spoken at him remained jumbled up until they turned into coherent sentences and he could make them out.

"There's someone special here to visit you Chris" he heard Claire say softly. "I think you should listen to what she has to say"

He heard a chair scoot across the floor and closer to his bedside, he really wished he could see who was there sitting next to him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" a woman asked.

Chris perked up then, recognizing the voice only one person could have. "Jill" he spoke drowsily.

The woman seemed to smile. "Yeah it's me Chris. I heard about...all that's happened" she said quietly, tucking a brunette lock behind her ear.

Chris smiled, he was glad she didn't grow out of one of her mannerisms that he knew so well, he was also wondering why she was here right now.

"Barry told me everything, and honestly...the whole Wesker thing doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Yeah, my time with him...was terrifying. I had no control over my actions and bodily functions at all. He could care less if I died on one of the many missions he ordered me to do, but deep down I knew you were coming for me. I knew you wouldn't give up on me no matter what anyone said to you, and even a complete stranger helped you. That stranger was a girl named Sheva Alomar, and I would forever be in debt to her. So you can imagine how I felt when Barry told me you had completely given up on her, that's not the Chris I know"

Chris couldn't help but feel guilty as Jill continued to lay everything down on the table, he was then disappointed in himself when he realized just how selfish he was being towards Sheva. He'd listened to Rebecca when she said she was basically the enemy of the world, a class six B.O.W that he needed to put down for the good of everyone else, he had basically overlooked all that Sheva had done for him and Jill...and the worst part was that she didn't have to do all those things. Chris had no idea how much of a hypocrite he really was.

Jill smiled gently at him as she noticed his vision came back to him, his eyes wide with shock and absolute horror. This couldn't be true and he really wished he was heavily sedated and he was just imagining things ,but...he wasn't. _When the fuck did this happen_? Chris gritted his teeth in a newfound fury, a vein popping out on the side of his neck, his eyes bleeding a pinkish color as multiple veins in his eyes burst from the pressure. Claire turned away from him as she saw the anger in him briefly flow through his face and leave slowly like a poison, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Chris sighed and reached for Jill's hand which she gave to him and he squeezed it lightly.

"If this is what I think it is...I don't even know what I'm going to do" Chris whispered to the brunette.

Jill smiled sadly at him, her gentleness leaving out the corners of her mouth. "I use to think over and over again that this wasn't happening, that..I don't know it was someone else's, a one night stand along the few that I've had.."_before him_" but what use is there to pretend? I would be lying to myself if I said I had nothing to do with it" she spoke quietly.

"But you didn't have anything to do with it!" Chris beseeched her. "None of this was your fault..and I wish..I wish I arrived sooner. This wouldn't have happened" he said dejectedly.

Jill shook her head. "Its okay Chris. The good thing is that he could care less about me now, I'm useless. I wouldn't be of any use to him this way and he won't come looking for me"

Chris put a single hand over both his eyes. He'd only woken up twice to bad fucking news! Did God just really hate him? Did he not go to church enough? It's not like he could anyway, churches had to be verified now and protected from outbreaks so it wasn't like he had many options. Then again it's not like he would if he was given the chance.

Claire bit her lip still, she didn't know whether it was her place to say anything right now, and was afraid that if she did her brother would scold her. She was never really the one to bite her tongue when she wanted to express to herself, but in moments like these...she was afraid that she would say something wrong. So she continued to stand behind Jill as a support pillar and wonder what Chris's next decision would be.

"Why is it that it's always Wesker ruining the lives of the people I care about the most?!..Damnit I hate that guy" Chris said to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jill's lips went into a thin straight line at the reference to everyone in the room, including Sheva who wasn't even there, he was completely and utterly side swiped at the surprise she had come with and she could tell that it wasn't the only piece of bad news he had gotten today. If it was up to her, she would've shielded him from the truth for as long she could, hell, at least until he was out of the damn hospital. But she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Claire" Chris called.

Claire's head shot up. "Ye-yes?"

"From now until Wesker is dead..and I make sure he's dead, I don't want you to leave Jill's side" Chris ordered.

Claire nodded. "It won't be a problem"

"What?!" Jill objected. "I don't need a babysitter Chris, and Claire has other stuff to do"

Chris looked at her sternly, there was no talking him out of this one. Jill huffed and offered no piece of her opinion any longer, it was one of the rare times that she hated when he got like this.

"We should get going" Claire announced after awhile. "I have some things I have to get from home that I need to take to your place Jill"

Jill looked at her incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you trying to move in with me?!"

"Of course not!" Claire chirped. "But I will need to stay with you for awhile to keep an eye out for you"

Jill narrowed her eyes at the young girl but it did nothing as the girl shrugged and walked towards the exit of the room. "I'll be waiting for you outside Jill"

Jill said nothing in response as the two were left alone and in silence, the only thing that could be heard were the soft hums of Chris's heart monitors. The two said nothing to each other for a long time before Chris decided to speak and tell her what he was thinking.

"I'm going after Sheva, I can't leave her behind. What ever she's become, if she's similar to Wesker in blood or what ever, I'm still going to save her. I won't let him take what's mine" Chris said aloud.

He looked at Jill after awhile of her not responding to him and frowned at her raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Won't let him take what's yours? Since when did you start thinking of Sheva as yours?" she asked with a slight smirk.

A light blush settled over the man's cheeks in embarrassment, he hadn't meant it that way but it did come off that way. He surprised himself too, his feelings for Sheva as something slightly more than a friend started to creep up on him like a ninja. He convinced himself that the sedatives were tampering with his hormones and that was the excuse he was sticking to for the time being. He didn't have time to start exploring what exactly he was feeling for Sheva until after she was safe and by his side. Then...and only then...will he start to think otherwise.

Chris shook his head at Jill playfully, a lop-sided smile crossing his face. "Don't read too much into that. I just care a lot about her, as I do you" he told her.

Not to Chris's knowledge, his words striked a painful chord deep inside Jill. She was glad that she held a piece of his heart ,but somewhere inside her..after all they've been through together...she was hoping...hoping for absolutely nothing, or what is now nothing. Just when she had wanted to explore where their relationship was going to head, Wesker had to come along and literally fuck her over and mess up everything. Now there was a barrier between her and Chris that ran so deep that she couldn't even think to cross that line with Chris anymore, and this fact had made her nights full of crying and pitying herself. But like most of her hardships, she got over it and moved on. At least they were still really good friends and their bond was still intact.

"So your going to save her" Jill repeated. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

Chris thought to himself and looked up at the ceiling in question. "I have no idea. But when I do actually come up with a plan, it'll be at the last minute"

Jill's mouth fell open slightly and she leaned away from him in mock appall. "Chris Redfield! Shame on you! What would Barry think?..."

They both burst into laughter at her little joke, as the said man almost never walks onto his missions with a plan and basically wings the whole operation. Barry Burton was completely unpredictable. Jill wiped tears from her eyes and Chris held his stomach in from laughing so much, she stood and reassessed her light jacket, it was a little windy outside.

She walked to the foot of Chris's bed and smiled at him. "I guess I have to go now" she said lightly and sadly. "I've made your sister wait for far too long"

Chris returned the smile. "Yeah, hurry home and be careful. It's late outside and guys love to take advantage of beautiful women"

She blushed a little, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she tucked another stray lock behind her ear. "You still know how to compliment a woman. You never changed" she said heading towards the exit with a smile to herself.

"Wait" Chris called out just before her foot stepped out the door.

Jill halted, her heart skipping beats. "Hmmm?" she asked looking back.

Chris put a hand over his heart. "I love you" he said in the gentlest voice she's heard him use thus far, unless he was talking about his sister.

Her eyes widened as they then started to well with tears of happiness, she sniffled and wiped them away. Beaming at Chris. "I love you too meat head"

She finally walked out of the room and left Chris to himself. His head was swimming with emotions and other thoughts. What exactly did he mean by that? And why did he say it? It wasn't like he didn't mean it, he meant every word he had said to her, he just didn't know how deep he meant it. Was he in love with her? Or did he just have love for her?

* * *

Sheva's vision cleared to a brightly lit place, sat in a rather comfortable chair and her bare feet on a cold floor. Her different color eyes addressed the room around her in suspicion, the room not being her room nor the environment not being outside in front of the burning BSAA building. She gritted her teeth when the memory of Wesker pushing her over the edge of the building, and her scream sailing up above her. She looked up and into his eyes the whole time, his burning through hers and his fingers gripping the edge, then black, something hard hitting the back of her head.

The last thing she remembered was the flames licking the air, the glass still being propelled from the exploding building, and Wesker's glee in his grin at her falling slowly disappearing and turning into an almost disappointed frown. Her logical side called her crazy over and over again ,but another side of her confirmed what she saw. A cold hand grasped her wrist suddenly and she gasped, flinching away on instinct. She looked up at her assailant and their fiery eyes met, his glaring down at hers and hers looking up at his in fear. He yanked her up to her feet and twisted her arm painfully behind her back. A cry from her lips erupted from her throat and tears welled up near the corner of her eyes as she whimpered against him.

"Be glad I didn't kill you tonight" he growled in her face.

She worked up the courage to narrow her eyes at him and he shoved her back in the chair, walking away from her and back towards the computer he was typing away at. A red-hot headache almost made her groan aloud, being infected-no born with this damn virus has been nothing but problems for her. She couldn't take this anymore. Her eyes and ears perked to the gleam of the long silver needle being injected in Wesker's flesh, a vein in his neck pulsing like a living organ. His thumb pushed down on the button on top of the syringe and pushing the opaque silver liquid into his veins, a shiver going through his body like he just inhaled good drugs. She watched in slight fascination at the range of expressions going across his face, and realized this was her first time seeing the man without his black body suit. His biceps (which were quite the eyeful and especially divine) were highlighted by the light in the room and the white v-neck that he was wearing was a surprise too.

'He could dress normally if he tried' she thought before another soul wrenching headache caused her to yelp quietly in pain.

She had felt this type of pain before, and knew what she needed to stop it as well, but taking it willingly while she was in her right state of mind was like her excepting what her lifestyle was now going to become. His drowsy and almost tranced eyes looked over at her and beckoned her towards him all on their own and before she knew it, her feet were being led towards him anyway. A shaky breath exited her mouth as she stared down at him (he was sitting down), there was still more liquid in the syringe left and in his other hand was one of her arms that she offered him. She sucked at her teeth when the cold liquid flew through her veins like ice, her vision wavered and her balance tapered off to nothing as she fell onto him. Her upper body falling over his shoulder and her legs collapsing over his lap, her arms lounging around his neck unwillingly.

"What is this?" she said in a trance. "It feels..."

"Good" he finished for her. "Like ecstasy for the humans"

He didn't except her being so close to him like this, but he didn't push her away either

* * *

A/N: A dosage of Uroboros for both of them is like taking drugs and getting a high, but for the Progenitor and C-virus, it doesn't feel too good


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster Under Water**

Chapter 5

Sheva's head lolled back, the waves of complete pleasure going through her whole body most likely the same as a drug would. She bit her bottom lip as the feeling started to fade out on her, and couldn't help but feel she wanted more of it. The feeling was being sucked away as more time went on and wanted to open her mouth and plead for more, but she knew that overdosing on something she needed was going to be really bad. Her eyes opened to find the tranced look from the man's eyes completely gone, a different look settling onto his face. She stared into her mirrored eyes in him a little longer than she should have before quickly getting off of him and turning away, her fear of him starting to re-settle, her skin crawling at the sight of him. It was like magnetism, there was a slight pull she kept feeling towards him...her body couldn't keep away. _'I wonder...does he feel it too..?'_ she thought to herself.

"I won't warn you a second time..I won't be so kind as to help you when those rats find you. I will keep you in their clutches if I have to" he said icily.

Her eyes widened in fear, he was seriously threatening to hand her over to the BSAA and let them do whatever they want to her. She wouldn't put it past him to do even worse but still...hearing it was still a slight shock.

She smirked ruefully and shook her head to herself. "It's either you or them Wesker" she spoke aloud. "I chose you"

She left his labs in a hurry and he pondered on what she had said, that she '_chose_' him. The sentence in itself didn't please him all the while ,but he knew there was a much deeper meaning to what she had told him. "It's either them or you" he repeated aloud, "I chose you"

He smirked and went about his business, turning back to the files on his desk to further improve the indestructibility of the regenerators he sent out days ago. After awhile, he realized with the slight movement of his nose, that her scent still lingered. He could still feel the chill her body left on his. It disgusted him yet confused him at the same time, they both had similar viruses yet her body and heartbeat was a lot slower and a lot colder than his own. A vast contrast between the two of them other than the obvious ones, but still...a crawl went up his back at the thought of her touching him at all. Her cold skin colder than death and heartbeat as slow as a drum, and his heartbeat the same as a flitting hummingbird, his body as hot as fire itself. They were so different in every which way possible, but still somehow impossibly the same.

**_"I don't understand you Albert" the woman of his memory looked at him incredulously. "You don't have to be alone anymore"_**

Wesker sat down in the soft chair that she had recently sat in, the grove embedded in the chair still there from her sleeping in it. The chill still lingering in that space and seeping through his clothing, he wanted to shiver again, still wondering how she could be so cold. He also wondered what drove him to pick the woman up from the crushed metal and take her back to the Spencer mansion and save her from her impending doom that was not receiving Uroboros, but instead he grabbed her arm (gently at that) and pricked her skin with the long needle and watched as the virus gave her the same high it gave him. He took the dose before she did so his didn't last as long nor as severely as hers did and more of it wore off the closer she got to him, the closer the static electricity between their flesh began to softly shock them both. Until she lost her balance, still high and feeling good, and fell on top of him. Their contrasting temperature skin meeting and sending jolts through Wesker's body, it was painful at first but then turned into something else that he couldn't stay away from, another high he got just by her touching him slightly.

Her small frame nestled on top of him for that short moment and her waist just above his, the scent of her hair just below his nose. It was enticing enough for the cruel man to forget everything in that single moment and focus on just what was happening in that moment, until her high dried up and she felt the heat from his scorching body start to make a strange reaction against her cold feeling skin. There was something about the thought of her depending on him for life that attracted Wesker to the female at that moment, but he couldn't help but feel the pricks on his skin when he smelled her scent from far away, somewhere in the mansion.

Unlike his father, Wesker knew he was a lot more honest with himself than every fool that ever met (and lived to tell the tale) him thought. He knew that his recent encounter with the woman would just lead to more troublesome things if there are more interactions like that with her, the same things that lead to the making of Jake, his son. He would be damned if he let that happen for a second time, he would kill her before he ever touched her himself.

* * *

Sheva's heart was pounding as she went to find Spencer, she wanted an explanation on what just occurred between them. There was no way she felt attracted to him at all, she was terrified of him! How could she out of all things be drawn to him?! She could admit to being afraid of him, but...vulnerable for him? There was no such thing.

She sniffed out her father's scent easily and found him in his studies, reading a book as if he had no other care in the world. "F-...fa" Sheva stumbled over calling him a title she had originally given someone else, but she couldn't remember him anyway. He wasn't here, but Spencer was, and something in her placed him as a surrogate.

"Father?" she called, surprising herself with how easy it was..the word rolled off her tongue with such ease for him.

Spencer's head shot up almost immediately, he was never addressed by his children as '_father_' until now, it made something in him bleed and he clutched at his chest mindlessly. The word sounded so foreign to him. "Yes my daughter?" he answered.

"There's something I need to ask you" she said shutting the doors behind her.

"Out with it" he told her.

She fumbled around with meaningless things as she again stumbled around what she wanted to say, honestly she felt embarrassed. She hoped that the man who she just labeled herself as her father, wouldn't shove 'I told you so's in her face like the cruel man she already knew him to be. Her mouth grew straight and firm, taking a deep breath, she spilled out what she wanted to ask.

"There's something wrong..with me" she said sternly.

He smirked and chuckled a bit, turning a page in his book. "If your referring to your mortal emotions then do not fret, they will go away soon"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No..no that's not what I mean" she said with a cold puff of breath.

Spencer watched the emotions she had bottled inside of her play out on her face, he knew everything she was about to ask before she asked it.

"Aaaah" he mused while shutting the book gently and placing it aside. "It's starting" he murmured.

Sheva approached him cautiously. "What are you talking about?"

"This is the same concept in concerns to when your brother went on his search for me" he frowned. "When he was hell bent on finding me, relentless in his decisions and soon grew obsessed in finding me. In reality he couldn't care about finding me in one way or another, to be exact, he never wished himself to seek me out" Oswell stated.

Sheva sat down in a nearby chair that looked comfy, crossing her legs in her tan pants. "Why?"

"It runs in our blood, not a lot of us can handle great shocks. Wesker, being the proud man he is, didn't sit well with the fact he had a son on the way" he said.

Sheva was still unsure as to what Wesker's obsession in finding Spencer had to do with her body's cravings of his presence, the need to be around him. The picture she had in her mind of Wesker holding an infant child didn't sit well with her either. "So it runs through his blood, as well as mine, but I haven't come chasing after you" Sheva added.

"Do you know exactly what direction you were heading towards when we first met?" the man simply asked her.

Sheva gulped and sat in silence, the small question he just fed her stunning her into deep thought and back-tracking memories.

"Your reaction time to my location in the area was of course triggered because of the extent your emotions were in. Scared, feeling the need to survive no matter what the cost, loneliness, and ostracism. All these things further pushed you to me, and eventually we found each other, as you would if Albert or any other siblings you might've had in that same area. It was all in circumstance" Oswell explained.

Sheva concentrated on trying to decipher the puzzle Spencer kept forcing onto her, his cryptic words and precise way of beating around the bush making her eventually forget why she came to his studies in the first place. "So, when Wesker was occupied in finding you...he had to be in an...irrational state of mind in order for his sub-conscious to want to seek you out as a...possible solution?" she asked not quite sure.

He nodded, his eyes distant as if he was reliving the moment when he first saw Wesker again in his home after a long time. "He indeed was in an irrational state, just finding out he was a father himself did not sit well with him. He fled and never saw the face of his son, my grand-son, again. He wanted nothing to do with such a child. You began to become drawn to me when you were running away from the very people whom you've trusted all these years, a shock"

Sheva's mouth went tight and straight. "That still doesn't explain-

"It quite does explain why you act the way you do around your brother. It's just a trait amongst the Spencer children to seek each other out, and mate. You've sought me out already and so has Albert, now it's only a matter of time" he wheezed finally. "And time is of no essence or worry to us"

Sheva bolted from Spencer's studies before he could say anything else. Once she got back to her room she shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor. Her heartbeat was erratic (what she could call erratic which was still slower than what was natural for a human's heartbeat) and making her clutch her chest softly. Her mind was swimming in all the thoughts she couldn't pick out at one time, couldn't quell at one time. There was no room for thinking rationally, and no room for the lies she was going to tell herself to get over the fact that she felt the pull to the man downstairs grow harder and harder.

* * *

Chris was up and moving out of the hospital in no time. He spent all his time following what the doctors told him to do and recovered in half the time he thought he would, which was two days, he got out the hospital in one day. He retrieved the clothes Barry brought him from his own apartment and walked out the hospital and into the bright sun.

Barry again was waiting for him and was the first person Chris saw when he walked through the doors, back to the outside world. A light flashed to his right and Chris narrowed at the mob of reporters and cameramen racing towards him. He quickly went down the pale steps and towards the BSAA van Barry was driving. The two were gone before the first reporter could ask their question.

Barry stared at the light traffic road and glanced at the review mirror, the mob of reporters scrambling to follow them to wherever they were going. "Damn parasites" he found himself saying.

Chris nodded in agreement. "No doubt I know what they were going to ask about"

They stopped at a red light that caught them and this brief moment finally gave Barry the moment to look at Chris. "So what's your plan now? Our headquarters here is completely destroyed and everyone has to re-locate, everyone that survived that is, Claire is with Jill and they seem to be getting along well, and the higher ups still want to meet with us at the closest headquarters, which is in Chicago" he said.

Chris's eyebrows rose. "Chicago?"

Barry nodded. "Yup, our flight there is scheduled to take off later on tonight so we can arrive there the next day which is tomorrow. Jill has to come too because she can't be by herself and Claire has to be present too, they're going to want to speak to her. So that means that after my meeting I'll look after Jill for her"

"That's good. I'm pretty sure they won't let me leave till' the early hours of the next morning after. They don't care I just got out the hospital do they?" Chris complained.

Barry chuckled and pressed on the gas once the light turned green. "You look like your fresh out the gym actually. Your not pale and sickly either so there's no way you'll be able to get by with that excuse. You know better than anybody how the BSAA officials are, Jill is a completely different story so they won't hassle her about anything, but you aren't"

Chris sighed. "Lets just get this over with...I want to save Sheva and kill Wesker once in for all, I don't have time for this"

"Then make time" Barry said sternly. "The officials have to be dealt with first before we can even start coming up with any sort of plans for Shev, I'll back you all the way but lets just stick to one thing at a time"

Chris had no choice but to agree with Barry as he drove. It was no use getting into an argument with the man anyway because he knew he was right. Barry didn't like to waste his time with such petty things anyway, he had an anger issue and was quite trigger happy, so he tried to stay out of altercations the best he could. The two men arrived at Jill's apartment and were soon at her door, number 67. Chris knocked politely and waited, after no response he knocked again and this time received an answer.

"Hold on a goddamn minute will ya?!" Jill yelled from within the apartment.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Barry for an explanation.

"I forgot to warn you about the mood swings"

Chris narrowed his eyes at the older man and the door in front of him swung open, revealing a sloppily dressed Jill in sweat pants and a messy bun on her head. Chris had to admit he was surprised at Jill's get-up. She was known to having a pet peeve on how people perceive her, so she dressed professionally almost all the time, but seeing her like this was a bit of a shock to say the least.

"Chris" Jill mused sarcastically. "What ever brings you here?" she sneered.

Chris held up his hands defensively. "I already told you Barry and I were on our way to talk strategy for tomorrow with Claire. We all need to be on our guard for when these officials start questioning us, there's no room for stumbling around" Chris stated in a serious tone.

Jill sighed and put a hand over her forehead, still holding the door under her control by using the right side of her body. "I'm sorry Chris. I really don't know what's going on with me lately. I've been snapping at Claire all day long, she's probably around the place somewhere, she'll be back in a bit. You guys come in" she said walking away from her front door and further inside the apartment she owned.

Chris and Barry stared at each other warily before proceeding into the den of an emotional out of control lion.

The place was freezing and goosebumps rose on Chris's bare arms immediately. His breath came out in puffs and he rubbed his arms uncomfortably. "Why the hell is it so cold in here Jill?" Chris asked.

Jill shrugged as plopped ungraciously down on her couch. "I've been burning up ever since I set one foot back in this place, thus, the place is now an ice box. It feels good to me so that's all that matters" she said with a chirp.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her playfully before taking a seat across from her, and Barry sitting a couple spaces beside her. Jill looked back and forth between the two silent men anxiously.

"Well while we're all waiting for Claire's arrival, why don't you both tell me what the plan is for tomorrow?" she inquired.

"We aren't too sure yet ,but we know that it's imperative that we keep on our toes for this one. One slip of information could be the end of us...literally. Until then, we have to hold up on rescuing Sheva" Chris told her.

Jill folded her hands neatly in her lap. "What happens when the officials ask about Sheva? What are you going to tell them? You don't know what they know so when is the best time to lie?" she asked.

Barry scratched his head in thought. "Well for one, the higher-ups have been informed of everything by the recruits that survived the explosion so we'll have to wait and see what exactly they ask us. Who knows, we might even get transferred permanently to Chicago to be put under surveillance. We're completely blind here, we have no idea what their planning for next"

The front door opened with a creak and all three turned to see a winded looking Claire walking through the door. She was sweating and red in the face, Chris was the first one at her side.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded, swallowing a little. "I was out jogging so I'll be fine" she answered with labored breathing.

Chris searched her eyes to be sure and he bit his lip in nervousness before leaving her alone. "Alright" he receded. "I'm taking your word for it but...you don't look good"

Claire narrowed her eyes at him and hit him upside the head with her hand. "Stop being such a worry wart you big fool"

He rubbed his head and muttered mean words to her, to which she responded angrily to, before Jill put a stop to their arguing herself. "We aren't here to argue you guys" she reminded them. "There's serious stuff going on right now"

Barry nodded and cleared his throat, addressing Claire as she sat down next to Chris on the couch. "Be prepared for tomorrow, we're all to report to Chicago headquarters and top officials are going to be questioning us three, maybe even Jill and Josh, about Sheva and the murders she committed plus the things that occurred with the last headquarters stationed here" he turned to Chris then, who was still wincing from when he talked about the murders she committed. "Chris you should be the most prepared out of all of us, they may try to pin what happened two nights ago on Sheva"

Chris balled his fists in anger, there was just so many things he could take, he already had to go through this with Rebecca, now his friends could be thinking the same thing. Claire saw her brother's thoughts as if they were written on his face and decided to speak up about it, she would feel bad if he had to go through this ordeal by himself.

"Chris" she called to him while standing.

He looked up at her with a rigid jaw. "What?" he answered.

"Let me talk to you for a minute" she said gesturing to the guest room Jill offered to her.

Claire and Jill made eye contact with each other, Jill nodded at the red-haired female and continued a conversation with Barry. The two siblings left into the guest room together and Chris softly shut the door behind him. He crossed his arms while standing, his sister with him and mirroring his stance.

"What is wrong with you lately?" she asked her brother.

He rubbed his forehead in stress. "I don't know what your talking about, I seem to be the only person that doesn't believe Sheva to be a bad person" he told her.

Claire's eyes softened as she stared up at him. "No else thinks she's a bad person Chris, if we did, we wouldn't be helping you right now. Sheva has helped all of us in at least one way or another. Did you really expect us to just up and abandon her?" she asked him earnestly.

He didn't answer her question and continued to stare hard at her.

"We all want to help her Chris, but we have to go through protocol first. We'll be through this whole mess in no time, trust me" she re-assured him.

He sighed and nodded, rubbing both of her shoulders in thanks while he smiled a small smile at her. Her eyes twinkled up at him and she opened the room door to walk back out into the living room with Barry and Jill. She sat in a lone armchair and was filled in on Barry's thoughts for tomorrow and Jill's advice even though she wasn't going to be there at all. Soon after the trio was done talking and Chris was done sulking in his lonesome, Barry and Chris left the two females to themselves.

Jill watched Claire curiously as she got up to go to her room, claiming she was tired and feeling sick. Her skin still sweating profusely and her breathing still labored.

"I was with Wesker long enough to know it when I see it" Jill said, Claire freezing in place as she placed her hand on the doorknob of her room in Jill's apartment. "I watched what happened when I administered it to innocent people who had no idea what was going on, and here you are trying to hide it from someone who knows very well what the symptoms are. As dormant and slow as it is in your body"

Claire bit her lip in nervousness, her secret being pushed out into the open like a terrible deed or as if she was caught murdering someone. "Please don't tell Chris" she found herself saying.

Jill shook her head, getting off the couch with caution and walking over to Claire. "I won't, but I'll try to get you help. I know someone I can call"

"Thanks but..." Claire stopped speaking and her attention wavered for five minutes before returning to Jill completely. "I don't want to burden you"

Jill nodded and left Claire to herself, the red-haired woman going into her room and closing the door behind her. She pulled out her phone as soon as the door clicked shut, dialing a certain number as she stared at the glowing keypad and pressing the device to her ear, hearing a female voice on the other line. "Hey its me" Jill said.

"I know your probably busy with things on your end ,but...I need you to help me with someone" Jill swallowed. "It will effect Chris if you don't"

* * *

A/N: Just a bit of notery here ^^ I will not be offering long third person views for Wesker. I don't think anyone knows how hard it is to keep that sexy man in character the whole time so if at all, his pieces will be small, sorry. Also, his parts will not be separated with a line because they're short anyway so there's no point and it'll be literally impossible for any of you to get confused. Anyway, Chris won't stay in his 'Woe-is-me' attitude for long I promise. I just want to portray the desperation he feels in losing a close friend, and how much pressure he's under for right now. But if it's too much just let me know and he'll be back to the old Chris we all know and love :3 Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next installment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster on the Pedestal**

Chapter 6

* * *

*Chicago-BSAA Headquarters*

* * *

Chris sat in the plush navy blue seat outside of a huge international office. He knew high officials that had the power of firing him were just behind the opaque white door leading to that same office. Barry was already inside this so called office, his voice muffled terribly behind the sound-proofed walls, but from what Chris could hear; he sounded sure of himself. Something he was not so sure he was right now.

The door opened and Chris quickly stood up, putting on the straight face he was use to having around such important people. He met eyes with Barry as he walked out but the two didn't say a word to each other, a silent conversation and warning passing through them. Men, a total of five, all dressed in navy blue suits nodded their heads at Chris as he walked in, Chris saluting all of them before sitting down in the seat they offered him.

He looked each and every one of the men in the eye before he spoke to them with a confident voice he didn't know he had at the moment. "I apologize to inform you all that my sister, Claire Redfield, won't be able to make this meeting for today, she's terribly ill"

One of the officials spoke up, shuffling papers as he did so. "Oh yes, your younger sister. She was also deployed at the same headquarters as you. A survivor of the attack. Do you mind giving us a description of the wounds she retained from the incident?" he asked.

A cold sweat broke out on the back of Chris's neck, this was their way of seeing if Claire got any of the virus in her system. They were already wary of Sheva being out on the loose and weren't taking their chances with anyone else.

"A minor scrape on her side where her ribcage is located, it wasn't deep but deep enough to hit an artery and bled profusely. The rest were scrapes and bruises" Chris said calmly.

The man that asked the question regarded Chris with a suspicious eye and continued to write something down on the paper in front of him, nothing Chris could see from his point of view. Another man, calmer than the first, asked the next question.

"A high ranking officer, Rebecca Chambers, has died exactly three days ago in the hospital while in the Intensive Care Unit. Your aware of this correct?" he asked

Chris nodded. "Yes"

"Then you know of her injuries. Both of her lungs collapsed, with a crushed spinal cord, the upper half of it that is, kidney failure, liver failure and an aneurism in the brain. What is your opinion on such grotesque wounds? In what state did you find her in the labs of that burning building?" he asked.

Chris shivered at the memory, re-living the experience through his eyes as he looked pass the men sitting in front of him. "It was horrible. She called out to me when I reached the labs and I found her there on the ground, trapped under a support beam that fell through the ceiling. She had died protecting Claire who she let escape before her. At that point, I had not arrived at the scene yet. I knew there was little chance of her survival, her mid-torso was completely crushed into a mush that was only being kept together by a couple of strong pieces of muscle. I fell unconscious as soon as I got outside, that's the last thing I remember" he said.

The men all nodded their heads at him and another male, off to the side, decided to ask a question Chris was not prepared for.

"Your partner, ex-partner, Sheva Alomar, would you say that you still have a good relationship with her? Have you had any contact with her?"

Chris wanted to lie, he had an urge to lie knowing that he could word his answer in a way that would seem that he still cares for her ,but that the state of the citizens comes first. But saying this would further condemn Sheva to a life behind bars if they ever got a chance to bring her back. He was taking to long to form the answer on his lips.

"No." he answered softly. "I haven't spoken to her ever since the day of the tests. That was my last time seeing her face, and yes, after the events in Kijuju...I would say that we've grown closer as partners" he answered softly again. He couldn't look any of these men in the eye as he gave his answer.

"Speaking of that mission. Both of you went against protocol and went off on your own when your orders were clearly to pull out. Do you think that if you had the chance, if the opportunity presented itself with chance of being incarcerated, you would once again ignore our orders to save this partner you've "_grown close_" to?" he said adding part of his sentence in air quotations.

Chris was stunned into silence. He knew full well that he would go to the ends of the Earth for Sheva, and hell and back for his sister, but at the cost of everything he's ever worked for? The people's lives who would be effected by it? The possible infection it would bring to yet another city? He wasn't sure. It wasn't selfish of him to want to help Sheva despite the consequences right? He knew it was...how could he even ask himself that question? Of course it was selfish...selfish and something Wesker himself would do (not that he would save anyone that is).

"No" he finally said.

The men all stared at him before someone else asked another question.

"And why is that?" one of the males asked. "Haven't you just declared that you care greatly for this fugitive?" a sinister gleam sparked in the males eyes as he continued to slander Sheva's name in complete filth, right in front of the male that truly wanted to save her.

Chris fought tooth and nail to keep his anger under control, first she was a B.O.W and now she's a fugitive. Always with these words of complete and utter loss of faith in reference to his precious partner. The male was proud when he won out against his anger, showing nothing but a strained vein pulsing along his throat.

"I'm sorry you think that way about her after all she's done for us, this organization, this company, for me, and for your families and children" Chris smirked inwardly at the tight, guilty faces of the high officials of Chicago's BSAA headquarters. "But it's not fair to the people I saved to sacrifice their lives for her's. Being one of the founders for this whole thing puts a lot of things that happen to this organization completely under my responsibility, but now that I've relinquished such a duty to you all...the pressure is taken off of me and I can do this job on a more personal level and see the faces of the lives I've saved"

One of the men coughed into their fist nervously. "This meeting is over. We will inform you of our next step in our pursuit of agent Alomar so please keep an open ear" the male told him.

Chris nodded and rose out of his seat as everyone else did. He saluted the men in the room before leaving and meeting Barry on the other side of the sound proofed door. Barry got up and out of his chair and walked along side the male and proceeded to walk to the apartment the BSAA had provided for them, here, Jill and Claire waited for their return. Jill was the first person to jump up when the two men came through the door silently.

"So how did it go guys?" she had asked them.

Barry went first, reciting everything the officials had asked him and slightly accused him of. "I purposely left out the part about me seeing Wesker, it would open a whole new can of worms if that ever reached their ears, especially if they find out we've been hiding that from them"

"Do you think he'll make an appearance like that again?" Jill asked nervously.

Barry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. "I highly doubt it. When Claire and I heard a loud crash from behind us outside the building, we saw a totaled car and thought nothing of it, it was most likely a domino effect from the explosion. What caught my attention was the dark shadow standing above the car on top of the building in front of it. When Claire and I raced up the stairs inside of the building to see what it was, we discovered _him_ just standing there looking at something below" Barry furrowed his eyebrows in thought then. "Actually, in my personal opinion he seemed distracted by something"

The other two, Jill and Chris, were stunned into silence and silently urging Barry to go on. Unconsciously seeking for the closure to their deadly curiosity on an old enemy.

"I told him to freeze and he turned around, spotting Claire and I. He smiled at me then jumped from the building, Claire called out to him and rushed to see over the edge of the building. I went after her and looked down to see Wesker crouching over the crushed car, picking something up and toting it off, flying off like a bullet" he said making a fast gesture with his hand.

Chris then remembered an important piece of information Barry told to him that changed everything. "How do you know that he took Sheva with him then?" he asked the man.

Barry sighed and reached into his back pocket, fumbling with a golden chain he held onto desperately between his huge fingers. He held it out to Chris and watched the man examine the thin delicate golden chain, attached to it, the little silver colored 'C' attached to the fragile material. Chris was speechless, how could the man he's trusted for over six years keep something like this from him? The one piece left of Sheva that he knew of was being kept from him by Barry. What the hell was going on around here?

**"Do you like it Chris?" she had said holding the gleaming jewelry up towards the sunlight. "This way.." she hummed a little tune. "When I go back to Africa in a couple of days, I'll never forget you" she said with a small smile. **

**He had chuckled lightly and held the little golden pieced 'C' in his hands. "I'm honored, I'll be everywhere with you now"**

The memory of the little piece of material weighed heavy on Chris's heart and he couldn't bring himself to look at Barry anymore.

"Why?..." Chris said as he stared at the small piece of Sheva in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man in front of him, couldn't let his anger win over against one of his trusted friends, not when he needed him the most.

Barry's eyes reflected all the pain his face would not. He felt in some ways that he hadn't betrayed his friend as badly as it seemed now. He only kept his sight off the bracelet for his own protection, it would spike his anger and thirst for vengeance against Wesker even more than before. Barry felt righteous in his decision but at the same time felt undeniably guilty, the pain etched out all over Chris's face was unmistakable. He had been hurt by the person he thought wouldn't have. So hurt to the point, where he didn't know whether to be terribly angry with the burly man or just hurt and forsaken altogether.

Jill narrowed her eyes at Barry and put her hand on Chris, to which Chris just shrugged off, walking to a chair with the bracelet in his hand. He sat there for a moment in total silence.

"What the hell Barry?" Jill hissed at the man. "How could you hide something like that from him?! You know what he's going through more than anybody and you hide the one thing that Sheva had bought in honor of him?" she said in mild horror.

Barry's eyes widened slightly. "So that's what the 'C' was for..." he mused to himself. "I never saw her with it on" he said aloud.

Jill continued to narrow her eyes at him. "Why would she wear something like that near BSAA officials. You know how they are about co-workers intermingling with each other. She probably thought to be safe whether than sorry"

Barry could only imagine the love that Sheva had put into buying the bracelet for Chris, who hadn't known how much the girl admired him. Everyone had noticed it except Chris, but Barry couldn't tell whether he truthfully didn't see the love in the woman's eyes specifically designed for him or really if he didn't want to see it in the first place...and now he felt terribly guilty. Barry hadn't known just how much right he had been in his thoughts.

"All I want is his happiness.." Jill found herself saying to Barry. "He'll be happy again when she's back by his side"

He could see the dejected emotion behind her blue eyes and knew that the love there was for Chris too, but it would never be returned, not after Jill's current situation. Barry narrowed his eyes slightly, finding a loop hole in Chris's pain that seemed selfish and childish, the situation being the same as two small children fighting over a toy. The other boy not realizing how valuable the toy was until it was taken away. Now all of a sudden he felt the need and want to care for the girl he didn't seem to give a second glance to, not that the man would voice this out loud.

"If it makes him feel any better I'll tell him what my real reasons were behind my decision to hide that from him...but we have to look at the worst case scenario at all times" Barry said bluntly.

He would apologize to no one, Barry was not an apologizing man, apologizing meant he had to admit he was wrong and he strongly believed he wasn't. So instead he decided to gather Jill and Chris in the living room, where they would talk about their next moves in preparation for the news the BSAA would be giving them and he needed Claire to be present as well.

"Where's Claire?" Barry asked looking around the quiet and cold room. Usually he would hear her loud mouth from around somewhere ,but it was like a cemetery where they were sitting.

"She's in bed. She's asleep so try not to be loud, she earned the right to sleep in so give her some time to rest, we can only imagine what seeing Wesker again has done to her mentally" Jill said with some depth of understanding in her voice.

Barry cleared his throat and silently agreed with her. The BSAA didn't hassle them about her missing in action at the meeting that day, and night was starting to settle in. Maybe they didn't need to talk to Claire as he had originally thought. It's not like it mattered otherwise, if they asked about her disappearance it's only because they wanted to question her relentlessly like they did for Chris and himself. What ever the reason for them not asking about her, Barry didn't know whether he should be worried or relaxed that there was one less person to worry about.

Barry waved a hand at Jill. "Let her sleep then, we'll fill her in when she's up and moving around"

"But until then" Chris announced standing up and placing the small bracelet in his pocket. "I'm gonna go and catch some sleep. The officials told me to wait till tomorrow to receive word from them"

Barry stood along with Chris and said the same thing, walking out before him and heading to the separate apartment the BSAA supplied for him and soon after Chris left too. Jill waited until she was absolutely sure that she heard the gravel being disrupted from the tires grating on top of them in the driveway. After confirming it by looking out the window, she quickly dialed the number she dialed a couple days ago and heard the same voice answering the phone.

"Hey, it's Jill again" she said while walking around. "They're gone"

A couple minutes later she heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

* * *

_**"Your far away.." she had said to him. "I can't touch you anymore, your out of my reach...like a star in the sky" she had whispered to him.**_

He discarded the memories of that blasted woman years ago and here they were still coming back to him like a plague. He couldn't stand it! She was beautiful at the time, flawless in every way shape and form, but didn't realize her beauty until she was dead and taken in by the earth, to which he watched from afar. His eyes couldn't see beauty in anyone except the creatures he had a hand in creating or he created himself, it was by far impossible for him to see anyone else in the same light.

But then this woman comes along, young and fresh looking, with Chris following after her. The way she glared at him and he hadn't known who she was or why in particular she was glaring at him in the first place. He soon came to realize that everyone that has come into contact with the foolish Redfield has hated him for absolutely no reason, other than feeling required to do so in the presence of the steroid induced man. But he had felt something then, different from his strong hate for Chris, but a pull towards the female standing next to him. Almost as if she had her own gravitational pull. He would only glance at her for a moment before dodging an osprey of bullets from the both of them, his glasses being shot off his face as he nearly dodged a good shot from the female herself.

He would grow angry and raced for her throat, and grinned in satisfaction when he had the pulsing piece of her throbbing between his fingers. Shaking his head, he tried aimlessly to clear his head of thoughts that wouldn't benefit him. Failing, he found himself glancing anxiously at the silver pad locked door far to his right, a moment of pure, un-tainted weakness affecting him in such a way that he was honestly scared of himself. Such human attributes he hadn't felt in long, long years.

**_"If you stay like this..you will truly be alone" she said again, her eyes urging for something more out of him that he wasn't capable of giving. "You've shut me out more than I can bear"_**

He knew he would visit the tube again. Gaze upon it in a sullen sadness that he couldn't express in words, he would touch its cool surface with care. His heart would feel like it's being torn slowly, and he would realize that what's held inside the liquid tank is his greatest sin...so sinful that he had to keep it with him wherever he went. A constant reminder of what he was and why he couldn't go back to being the way he was before. That memento made sure that his gazes would remain cold, and his mind wouldn't grasp the meaning of love or kindness. His gaze traveled down to his calloused hands and grimaced, all he knew how to do was destroy, that was all he was capable of.

The pull he was feeling towards the girl, his detestment for his father yet the slight fondness he felt for the man, all of this he could not comprehend. Something in him told him he couldn't stay this way forever, it was bringing him physical pain to even think about it. He stood up from his rolling chair and found his feet leading him to the colder area of the room. Another part of his labs. In his personal thoughts, he called it the freezer. This was not just a resting place for all his newbie creations, but also the place where his greatest sin was held. This was a part of his human heart that was still in existence and on the Earth , if someone found this he would be exposed. Naked.

There would be no place where he could hide.

He sighed and let the keypad and small needle prick his skin so it could draw blood. Recognizing the cells of the man, the machine granted him entrance without a hitch and through the sliding door he walked, it closing behind him. His breath was naturally hot and made the puffs of steam larger and fuller as he breathed, the warm air and cold air meeting and making steam. It reminded him of the distant memory that he use to smoke, quite frequently too. The sight also reminded him of the condition his thoughts were in right now. Smoke.

Just like he predicted, his gaze never ventured from the large sized liquid tank. He was frozen in place in front of the cold cubicle and like he expected, touched the surface. It was cold like he remembered, the familiar pang in his chest..he remembered that too. All of this was too familiar, this was the only time out of all his years had he felt incredibly, annoyingly human. It was like a sickness he couldn't get rid of, a scratch in the middle of his back he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried. His greatest sin. His forehead pressed against it as if he could feel the thing locked inside of it, forever trapped in time. His greatest sin.

That's when he felt it. The pressing feeling of panic and fear, it came from the direction of the space above his head. His mouth went into a straight line as he listened intently, his senses ranging out all around him. He could feel her but not Spencer, he had left some time ago, he already knew. But there was a quickened pace about the woman's footsteps and her shuffling, then she started to run, and his eyes traveled behind him and towards the only exit he knew of. He gritted his teeth and rushed out of his labs, now was her chance! He would make sure she didn't take it.

* * *

Sheva was greatly appalled by her wardrobe. She had briefly passed by the massive thing and towards her bed when the thought came to her. What she had found hanging neatly on hangers everywhere were clothes and body suits that had the umbrella insignia stitched at least somewhere on the fabric, she didn't know if Spencer really expected her to wear this stuff, it would really seem like she betrayed the BSAA then and she couldn't have that nor swallow that thought with a straight face.

In the drawers, there were beautiful light colored nightgowns that she would wear around the mansion, all colors of pale of nude schemes she didn't really approve of. They were all light and form fitting, a slightly plunging neckline but more or less seemed comfortable. She shoved the drawers back in place and paced nervously around her room, her eyes going about the room madly. Thinking straight was near impossible with the pull she felt at the bottom of her feet and coming from her chest, she couldn't deal with this for much longer and was near willing to do damn anything to get rid of the dreadful feeling. Anything that would stop the pull would forever put her at ease.

The only person that seemed to know everything about her was the only two people that she just so happened to be living with her. She hated to ask Spencer anything and she was definitely not going to ask Wesker, not with how weird they were acting around each other. She blushed at the memory of what happened at the bottom of the mansion, it was like magnetism, no matter how scared of him she was she couldn't stay away. Her flesh crawled the more she walked towards him with that gleaming needle, but her feet approached him boldly. She could remember the sheer pleasure of the cold yet fiery liquid he pumped into her veins and the warmth of his skin, to her, it was like lying on top of an oven. Her body was cold, deathly cold, so he felt fine to her. He was a great contrast.

Thinking about him only made the pull stronger, harder. It began to get painful for her to stay away from him for so long. She broaden her senses for her father, being near him instead would quell her pain for a bit but sooner or later she would have to at least stand near Wesker. Her eyes widened as she cursed under her breath, her "father" wasn't even in the house! She was alone in the area with Wesker. She looked around nervously and stood up, approaching her wardrobe and changing out of her pale blue night gown. Her fingers glanced at the body suits, women armor, combat boots, and a various of weapons in the back of the closet. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered on the items that was in the place before she was, what exactly would Spencer have her do?

Another strong pull almost brought her to her knees in tears, her burning hot eyes steamed in pain and she cried out in pain and confusion. She grabbed at a random body suit and jumped into it hastily with the thought of leaving the area all together all over her mind, maybe if she got further away from him then the pain would lessen. The zipper that started just above her lower stomach zipped all the way up to just below the middle of her breasts, it didn't matter, a little cleavage didn't hurt anyone. The umbrella insignia was fairly large and spotable on her back, her brown wavy hair barely covered it at all. 'I'll stay out of sight and out of mind. No one from the BSAA would expect me to wear..this'

Her movements were fast as she found her way towards the grand/main staircase, her heart doing a small flip at the sight of the double doors that lead out of the massive mansion. Just before she got the massive mahogany material under her fingers, her wrist was yanked and she was turned into the clutches of the only other assailant in the house. Albert Wesker. She lurched out of his grasp for a split second and ended up rebounding and hitting her back on the double doors that were suppose to offer her freedom. The doors lurched open upon her weight and she fell down into the darkened night and rainy puddles, her body suit repelling all the liquid the sky had to offer.

She quickly got back on her feet and looked around for where Wesker went, he had completely disappeared from her line of sight. Her eyes searched for him in a panic, looking for the glowing beam of his eyes she was so familiar with in the dark. Senses were dulled, hearing was shot from the thunder, and the slow trickle of blood flowed from her ears and down her slender neck. She was a frightened human all over again. Her breath came in thick puffs of cold as it met with the warm rain droplets, and her wet hair clung to the sides of her face. She had stood there, in the rain, for a little over ten minutes now and Wesker still had not showed himself. A loud sob racked her throat as she cried out in pain from being away from him and the immediate pain is what made her walk forward.

A presence from behind her made her turn hastily and look around in slight nervousness and fear. 'Come on Sheva' she thought. 'Get yourself together!' She walked forward still not looking at what was in front of her and ran into something solid and hard, it was the same as walking straight into a wall. She wanted to fall on her knees and scream into the sky, shout out all her problems.

"Where do you think your going?" he had whispered.

He had said almost softly, just low enough for her to hear after her ears had healed from the intense noise that was called thunder. The umbrella insignia on her back gleamed in the luminescence of lightening as the two stood still in the rain. So still that they appeared to be statues in the form of living breathing people, her feet led her closer to his, almost snuggling into his chest. He leaned his head down a little, feeling inclined to smell the scent she gave off but to her that was an invitation. Her lips searched for his and eventually found them all on their own. Surprised, he didn't move..froze up in his own skin as rain pelted it, his blonde hair giving way to the rain and falling away, clasping against all the sides of his head as if it was their lifeline. They moved on their own, his lips that was, they responded to her's as if they were apart of her and connected somehow. Being taller than her, his bottom lip only grasped the top of her's, his teeth nibbling a little as he tilted her face to his for a better angle.

* * *

A/N: o.o I never thought I would get to that point with these two but I finally did :3


End file.
